


The Little Vampire

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: NCT [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: Park Jisung, a 16 year old boy, moves to Transylvania from LA and one night meets Zhong Chenle, a 16 year old vampire whose clan is being hunted by a notorious vampire-hunter by the name of Rookery and his partner, Manny. They work together to fight against Rookery and Manny to save Chenle's clan, becoming friends along the way.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: NCT [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668625
Comments: 26
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue from The Little Vampire 3D. Everything else is all me.

It was a calm, dark night in Transylvania as people dressed in formal black attire flew over the large lake and mountains to a graveyard, where a large crypt was lit inside. The people in formal black, vampires, flew into the crypt while a young vampire with light skin, dark grey hair, and brown eyes was hiding behind a pile of rubble. The young vampire, dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots, then flew over to a gargoyle and sat on its back, watching as all the other vampires flew by. While making sure that he wasn’t seen, he flew over to another gargoyle and did a 360 flip on it before landing on an archway, crawling upside down on it.

“Jisung?” a voice called out, making the vampire, Park Jisung, look over to his older brother, Na Jaemin, a tall young man with light skin, black hair, and brown eyes dressed in a red velvet suit, fly over to him with a package in his hand. 

“Your party clothes” he stated, handing Jisung the package. Jisung huffed and let go of the arch so that he was floating in front of Jaemin.

“I haven’t worn them in over a hundred years” he grumbled as he flew away.

“But Father insists that you try them on. They could need altering” Jaemin stated as he flew after Jisung, shoving the package into his chest. Jisung scoffed.

“Does he think I’ve gained weight?! On our diet?!” he exclaimed. Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, don’t be difficult, just try them on” he stated, shoving the package into Jisung’s chest again. 

“I hate my birthday and I’m not going to wear them!” Jisung exclaimed as he took the package, flying off. Jaemin watched him leave before he let out a groan.

~*~*~*~*~

Jisung flew through the crypt, package in hand, until he reached the entrance, which he quickly exited. He made it a few feet before he realized that more vampires were coming towards him, so he quickly hid behind a statue, letting out a sigh of relief. Once the vampires had past, Jisung looked down at his package before he smirked and floated up, looking at the nude statue he hid behind.

“Hold still please” he instructed.

~*~*~*~*~

Back inside, Jisung’s fathers Chittaphon “Ten” Leechaiyapornkul and Johnny Seo, were greeting their guests when a tall vampire with light skin, blonde hair, and brown eyes flew over to them.

“Kun. You look as handsome as ever” Ten greeted. The vampire, Qian Kun, smiled.

“Thank you” he thanked before he looked around.

“And where’s the birthday boy? Jisung! Jisung!” he called out, just as Jaemin floated down, placing his hands on his hips.

“I think he’s trying on his birthday clothes” he stated. Ten smiled fondly.

“Oh, he’ll look so handsome” he mused. 

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, outside, Jisung finished fixing the bow of his suit on the statue, grinning when he saw it. 

“And vola! Thank you sir” he thanked, dipping his head to the statue before he flew back inside the crypt.

~*~*~*~*~

Inside the crypt, Kun was still calling for him.

“Jisung!” he called out, making Jisung grin before he flew up behind him, giving him a back-hug.

“Kun hyung!” he exclaimed. Kun spun around and hissed at him before he let out a huff.

“Jisung, you nearly scared me to death” he scolded. Jisung frowned.

“But aren’t you already—” he started when Johnny looked at him.

“Jisung, apologize” he ordered. Jisung looked at him in shock.

“What did I do wrong?! Wasn’t he calling me?!” he asked. Johnny sighed before he floated over to Jisung.

“Jisung, come with me” he instructed, placing a hand on Jisung’s back. They then floated away from Ten and Kun before Johnny looked over at him.

“Did you go outside?” he asked. Jisung huffed.

“Yeah, but—” he started.

“You know that’s not the point” Johnny interrupted, giving Jisung a look. Jisung sighed.

“I know” he replied. Johnny then shook his head.

“This childishness has got to stop! Your birthday is only two nights away” he reminded. Jisung groaned.

“And I’ll be 16 again for the three-hundredths time; it’s boring!” he exclaimed before he flew off.

“Jisung!” Johnny called out, but Jisung ignored him, nearly crashing into Jaemin on the way.

“Woah!” Jaemin exclaimed as Jisung looked at him.

“Hyung, let’s go have some fun!” he exclaimed. Jaemin sighed.

“I’d love to but I said I’d help Father. I promised” he explained, showing Jisung the box of place cards before he flew away. Jisung huffed before he flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m worried about Taeil and Doyoung” Ten murmured as he took a place card out of the box that Jaemin was holding and placed it onto a coffin.

“Shall I go out and look for them?” Jaemin offered as Ten took another place card and placed it on another coffin.

“Johnny doesn’t want you leaving the catacombs” Ten reminded as he took another place card. Jaemin tsked.

“He doesn’t want us doing anything” he grumbled. Ten looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” he asked but Jaemin just huffed and looked away. Ten chuckled and shook his head before he took another place card and placed it on a coffin.

“Flying all the way from Germany at this time of night at their age…poor Taeil and Doyoung…” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in Black Forest, Germany, in a crypt, two vampires were at the door, yet they couldn’t leave because they were locked in.

“Taeil! You must know where you put it!” the younger of the vampire couple, Kim Doyoung, exclaimed.

“Why me?” the older vampire, Moon Taeil, replied. Doyoung huffed and looked at his husband.

“Because you were the one who had it the last time” he replied before he walked over to Taeil and began patting him down, searching for the key to get out.

“What last time?” Taeil asked, confused. Doyoung groaned.

“My love, do you not remember anything?” he asked. Taeil continued to look at him in confusion.

“Anything about what?” he asked. Doyoung just gave him a look before he motioned to the crypt gate.

“The key! We can’t get out of here without it!” he exclaimed before he flew over to the door and shook it, trying to get the gates open.

~*~*~*~*~

While Taeil and Doyoung were trying to get out of their crypt, on the main road, a young family was driving along.

_“The darkness crawled over the forest, not another soul to be seen. A growing feeling of fear gnawing at their souls; a terrible intuition that vampires—”_ a tall young man with light skin, copper red hair, and brown eyes read aloud, causing his parents to sigh.

“Chenle—” the young man’s father, Jung Jaehyun, started, glancing back at the young man, Zhong Chenle.

“I’m just reading” Chenle replied. Jaehyun sighed and looked into the rear-view mirror.

“Chenle, I couldn’t ask for a better son” he stated. Chenle smiled at him.

“I couldn’t ask for a better dad” he replied. Jaehyun smiled before he huffed.

“But right now, you need to zip it” he instructed as his husband, Lee Taeyong, turned to look at Chenle.

“So no more v-word in this car. You don’t want your father’s head to explode, do you?” he asked. 

“I don’t think so” Chenle replied. 

_“In 5 kilometers, turn right”_ the GPS’s voice called out, interrupting their conversation.

~*~*~*~*~

“What am I looking for again?” Taeil asked as he looked inside a coffin.

“For the key, you nincompoop” Doyoung replied fondly. Taeil sighed and stepped away from the coffin, letting it slam shut.

“Well, there’s no use. The key has disappeared. We have to go through the sewers; there is no other way out” he declared. Doyoung made a face.

“It’s disgusting” he whined. Taeil chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, the rats won’t mind” he replied before he took Doyoung’s hand; both vampires flying down to the entrance to the sewer. They then flew through the sewers, Doyoung holding his nose to keep from breathing in the awful stench while Taeil waved to the rats as they flew past.

~*~*~*~*~

Up on the road, Chenle was boredly looking out the window when Doyoung and Taeil came out of the sewers and nearly flew into their car.

“Holy shi—” he breathed as Taeil and Doyoung flew over their car, Taeil stopping and turning back to wave at him before following after Doyoung.

“Vampires…” he whispered before he looked at his parents.

“Dad! Dad! Vampires!” he exclaimed, pointing to the sky, causing Jaehyun, who was driving, to start. He then let out a huff.

“That’s it, Chenle. I’ve had it” he growled. Chenle huffed.

“But just look up there! See for yourself!” he exclaimed, pointing up to the night sky. Jaehyun looked up into the sky before he looked over at Chenle.

“Chenle, you know this vampire stuff is all make believe right? It’s just myths and stories, that’s all” he declared. Chenle pouted and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms.

“Sure, if you say so” he grumbled.

“We both say so” Taeyong replied as he and Jaehyun looked back at him. Chenle pouted before he looked up, eyes widening in fear.

“DAD!” he screamed, making Jaehyun quickly pay attention to the road again, only to see that they were heading off a cliff. 

“AAAAHHH!!!” they screamed as the car, and the trailer attached to it, went careening off the cliff and onto a dirt road below. Jaehyun tried to gain control of the car, but the hill was so steep that the car just kept speeding down it until he finally slammed on the breaks; the car coming to a sudden stop. 

_“Please follow the road ahead”_ the GPS called out, making everyone look at it. They then got out of the car and looked around, only to find that they were at the very edge of a graveyard. 

“Woah…” Chenle breathed as he looked at the graveyard while Jaehyun and Taeyong looked around with fear in their eyes, just as one of their tires blew.

“Oh, great” Jaehyun grumbled while above them, Doyoung and Taeil were watching.

“These vacationers should stick to the road” Taeil mused. 

“And what do they want at our graveyard?” Doyoung added. Taeil chuckled.

“Well, if they came to see us, they’re out of luck. We’re off to Transylvania” he declared before he and Doyoung took to the sky, flying away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	3. Chapter 3

At Transylvania Techworks, an older man with salt and pepper hair was at the gate of the yard, banging on it.

“Manny! Manny! Manny wake up! Manny get out of bed and open this gate! I need my truck!” he shouted as a tall young man with bright red hair opened the door, causing the man to burst in.

“I need my truck” he growled. 

“In the middle of the night?!” the young man, Manny, exclaimed. 

“The nighttime is my time” the man, Rookery, declared as he looked over at Manny. He then laughed before he grabbed Manny by the arm and dragged him along.

“I’ve worked 48 hours straight. I need to sleep sometime” Manny grumbled.

“I don’t pay you to sleep” Rookery snapped. Manny perked up at the word “pay”.

“Speaking of payment…” he started when Rookery stopped and looked back at him.

“Boy…Manny…I’ve been thinking of taking you with me” he declared. Manny looked at him in shock.

“Me? Hunting with you? Why, this is what I’ve dreamed about!” he exclaimed. Rookery nodded.

“Good, good, yes, you’ll tell me about it later. Now, show me my new light. Then we must hit the road; they’re swarming. I haven’t seen anything like it in decades” he purred as he and Manny walked over to his truck. Rookery then motioned to it.

“Come, the lights!” he ordered. Manny nodded and turned on the new overhead UV light on the truck, nearly blinding Rookery with it. 

“Ah, excellent!” Rookery declared as he walked out from underneath the beam and over to Manny, who shook his head.

“I can’t say for sure what effects it’ll have” he stated, making Rookery smile.

“We’re about to find out” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

Down in the catacombs, Johnny was lecturing Jisung’s oldest brother, Huang Renjun.

“He’s still 16” Johnny stated.

“He’s old enough!” Renjun exclaimed. 

“I’ve been 16 forever!” Jisung agreed, floating down towards his father and brother.

“Neither of you are going outside without me. Not when the whole clan is here” Johnny growled. Renjun groaned.

“That is exactly the point! We’re all here!” he exclaimed before he looked over at Jisung.

“Father wants us to be cowards; he wants us to hide” he sneered, glaring at Johnny.

“I don’t want you to end up with stakes through your hearts!” Johnny exclaimed, just as Ten floated over.

“My darlings, the same argument again?” he asked. Renjun huffed.

“I’m sorry Father” he apologized before he turned and flew off.

“Where do you think you’re going? I will exile you; you can have your temper tantrums in Siberia!” Johnny called out, making Ten float over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll do it!” he threatened. Ten sighed.

“John…” he started when Johnny shook his head.

“Don’t tell me it’s just a phase; puberty or something” he grumbled as Jisung flew after Renjun.

~*~*~*~*~

“I want to come with you!” Jisung called out once he and Renjun were far enough from their parents. Renjun paused and looked back at him in shock.

“You do?” he replied. Jisung nodded.

“Yes! To play!” he exclaimed with a grin. Renjun growled.

“Ugh! I’ve had it with all of you! I’m going out, but I’m not playing! Don’t you ever want to be a real vampire?” he demanded, looking at Jisung. Jisung nodded.

“Then it’s time to grow up, little brother” Renjun stated before he turned and flew out of the catacombs. Jisung watched him leave before he took a deep breath and followed after him.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Rookery and Manny were out on the road in Rookery’s car, Manny booting up a device.

“What kind of radar is this?” Rookery asked, looking over at Manny.

“I call it “Infra-DEAD”” Manny replied, making Rookery chuckle.

“Oh, I like the sound of it” he stated. Manny beamed.

“You don’t know how happy that makes me feel” he stated. Rookery huffed.

“Yes, yes, feelings, just show me how it works” he ordered. Manny nodded and pressed a button; a red blip soon coming up on the radar.

“What’s that?” Rookery asked, looking expectedly between the radar and Manny.

“It means that the undead are nearby!” Manny exclaimed. Rookery hummed.

“The undead. I knew it!” he exclaimed before he laughed. 

~*~*~*~*~

While they were following the radar, Jisung followed Renjun to a gas station, hiding behind the gas station sign while Renjun hid on the room of the gas station, looking down at an unsuspecting man walking his dog. Just then, Rookery pulled up to the gas station, making Jisung look over with wide eyes before quickly ducking behind the sign. He then watched as Rookery and Manny got out of the truck and walked over to the bushes, hiding behind them as they watched Renjun stalk the man and his dog. Just as Renjun made his move, Jisung darted out from behind the sign.

“Renjun, no!” he exclaimed as Renjun shot towards the human, fangs barred.

“The light! Now!” Rookery hissed, making Manny quickly grab the UV light and shine it on Renjun, severely burning him. 

“GAH!!!” Renjun screamed as he collapsed to the ground while the man and his dog took off running. 

“It works! It really works!” Rookery exclaimed, slapping Manny on the back, causing the light to turn off.

“What happened?” Rookery demanded.

“It really burns” Manny replied. Rookery huffed.

“Well what did you expect; it’s your invention” he stated as he grabbed his crossbow and rushed towards Renjun, Manny following him. Before they could get to him, Jisung flew down and wrapped an arm around him, helping him to his feet before he shot into the air and flew off.

“What are you doing here?” Renjun croaked as they flew away from the gas station. Jisung huffed.

“I followed you, obviously. I thought you were headed for trouble and I was right” he stated. Renjun tsked.

“You little idiot” he croaked. Meanwhile, down on the ground, Manny and Rookery raced after them, the beam of light still up in the air.

“They’re flying back to their lair. And they’ll have company” Rookery purred darkly. 

~*~*~*~*~

In Germany, Taeyong and Chenle were walking away from the car to speak quietly while Jaehyun tried to fix the flat tire.

“Dad’s always supporting you. You talked him into this creepy castle tour; he said yes, not me” Taeyong reminded, making Chenle sigh.

“I know” he grumbled. Taeyong then reached out, gently booping Chenle’s nose.

“But Lele, it’s supposed to be for fun. You’re taking this vampire stuff to seriously” he stated. Chenle huffed.

“Maybe I would have said “you’re right” like ten minutes about, but now that I’ve seen—” he started when Taeyong held up a hand.

“No buts. You’re really starting to worry us” he explained. Chenle rolled his eyes before he noticed something in the shadows; two small beams of light.

“Dad, look!” he exclaimed, pointing to the shadows, making Taeyong look over to see an elder man and woman walking towards them, flashlights in their hands.

“We thought that we heard some noise” the old man explained as Jaehyun walked over to Chenle and Taeyong. 

“We thought you were a gang of v-v-v-amp—” the old woman stammered, making Chenle’s eyes widen.

“Vampires” he whispered. The old woman let out a soft cry as her husband gently elbowed her before looking at Taeyong, Chenle, and Jaehyun.

“We came to welcome you. You must be the Jungs out of USA” he greeted, shining his flashlight in their eyes. Taeyong, Chenle, and Jaehyun covered their eyes as the wife laughed.

“You missed the driveway” she teased. Jaehyun rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I got distracted” he replied, giving Chenle a knowing, yet playful, look. Chenle just pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	4. Chapter 4

After the German couple introduced themselves and helped Jaehyun fix the flat tire, everyone piled back into the car before Jaehyun took off, following the directions the German couple gave him to get out of the graveyard and back onto the main road.

“Three nights in a real bed. Can’t wait” Taeyong murmured. Chenle chuckled.

“You’ll sleep like the dead” he teased. Taeyong laughed and turned around, gently booping Chenle on the nose again.

“You” he replied as Jaehyun cleared his throat; a signal for Chenle to knock it off. 

“It’s great that you had rooms available for us. You must be very busy” he stated, glancing in the rearview mirror at the German couple. 

“No, not busy! The guests; they come and they go” the woman, Wulftrud, explained as her husband, Gernot, smiled.

“The bed and the breakfast is just around the corner” he stated. As Jaehyun drove around the corner, there they saw a large castle.

“Woah” Chenle whispered. Soon they arrived at the castle and parked, grabbing their things before they headed inside, following after the couple.

“Your new home away from the home!” Wulftrud declared as the husband looked at them.

“The castle” he added. As they walked through the large entry, Chenle looked around, noticing large garlic garlands tacked all over the wall.

“Dad, check it out. More garlic” he whispered. Jaehyun looked over before he hummed.

“They must cook with it” he mused as Wulftrud looked over at them and nodded in agreement. Chenle glanced at her before he looked back at Jaehyun.

“Do you hang your dinner around your neck?” he whispered. Jaehyun shrugged as Gernot motioned to the stairs.

“Now, up the stairs we go” he declared.

“To the sleepy time rooms of the young man” Wulftrud added as her husband looked at Chenle.

“You do sleep, yeah?” he asked. Chenle frowned.

“Uh, yeah? Every night” he replied as he headed up the stairs. Wulftrud and Gernot nodded as Taeyong and Jaehyun headed up the stairs as well; all of them heading to the first room on the right. Wulftrud then opened the door, motioning for Chenle, Taeyong, and Jaehyun to enter.

“You first. I’ll follow” Gernot declared. Once they were inside, Gernot and Wulftrud looked at each other in a small mirror that was hanging on the door.

_“Do you see their reflection?”_ Gernot asked with his eyes.

_“You are in the way!”_ Wulftrud replied.

_“Me?! You!”_ Gernot exclaimed. Wulftrud rolled her eyes and pushed him away from the mirror.

_“Get away!”_ she ordered as Chenle, who had been looking out the window over the countryside, turned back and looked at them, frowning.

“What are you looking at?” he asked. Gernot and Wulftrud jumped as they looked over at him before Wulftrud shook her head.

“Nothing” she replied before suddenly spitting on the mirror.

“Ah, a little dirt. I use the spit; all gone” she explained. Gernot nodded.

“With a clean mirror, you can better see the reflections” he explained.

“Do you get a lot of guests without reflects?” Chenle asked, suddenly very curious.

“Nein!” Gernot and Wulftrud exclaimed. 

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, back at the catacombs, Jisung carried Renjun in; much to the shock and horror of everyone, especially Johnny and Ten. 

“What happened?!” Ten exclaimed as he flew over to Jisung and Renjun, kneeling down as Jisung carefully lowered himself to the ground.

“Let me get a look at you” he murmured, gently reaching out to touch Renjun’s face.

“Father, please” Renjun croaked as Johnny flew over to them.

“Who did this?” he snarled before he shook his head.

“He went outside; he disobeyed me!” he exclaimed as Ten and Jisung carefully stood up, carrying Renjun between them. He then flew over to Renjun, looking at him.

“Was it Rookery? Did he follow you?” he demanded, but Renjun didn’t answer him as Ten and Jisung carried him over to his coffin, laying him down.

“You need to rest” Ten murmured. Renjun let out a groan as he lay on his coffin, Jisung standing next to him as Johnny took Ten’s hand and pulled him away so that he could talk to him privately.

“It was Rookery, but not alone” Jisung called out, making his parents look over at him before Johnny looked at Ten.

“We are in great danger” he whispered. Ten nodded in agreement, both of them flying off while Renjun looked at Jisung.

“We need to know if Rookery followed us. You have to find out” he croaked before he let out a groan. Jisung looked at him before he sighed heavily.

“This is gonna be some birthday” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

Outside the large crypt, Rookery was blasting large nuts into the concrete as Manny carried a heavy mess fence over to him.

“Vampire-proof steel netting” he declared as Manny accidentally tripped, the netting falling from his hands. Rookery then looked at him, smirking.

“You’re not the only inventor” he declared as he walked back to his truck. Manny frowned and pushed himself to his feet, turning to look at Rookery.

“But…they can just unscrew the nuts” he stated. Rookery huffed and turned to look at him, holding up a nut.

“Have you looked at these nuts?” he asked. Manny reached out to grab the nut when Rookery pulled it away.

“This is not your everyday nut; this is my special nut and there is only one spanner that fits them. My special spanner” he declared, holding up a very strange looking wrench, not realizing that Jisung was spying on them from the crypt door. 

“Wrench?” Manny asked. 

“The net is escape proof!” Rookery declared. Manny shook his head.

“No it’s not! I can prove it. I can show you—” he started.

“My net, my nut!” Rookery exclaimed. Both men were so caught up in arguing with each other that they didn’t see Jisung slipping out of the crypt and flying over to the hose that was attached to the screw gun. He looked at the hose and smirked before he picked it up and took a bite, puncturing it with his fangs before dropping it and flying back to the crypt, shutting the door behind him. Meanwhile, Rookery tried to use the screw gun but found that it wasn’t working, so he dropped it and walked over to the hose, picking it up to see the two little puncture marks. He let out a growl as he squeezed the hose.

“Who dares?” he growled. 

~*~*~*~*~

After puncturing the hose, Jisung quickly flew back down to the catacombs, flying over to Ten, Johnny, and Renjun.

“Rookery is outside! He’s sealing us in!” he exclaimed. Johnny’s eyes widened before he looked over at Renjun.

“Did you send him outside?!” he exclaimed. Jisung shook his head.

“Dad, it doesn’t matter! We have to escape!” he exclaimed.

“I say we use the labyrinth” Renjun suggested. Johnny shook his head.

“It’s forbidden ground” he argued. Renjun rolled his eyes.

“It’s just an old legend! Rookery is this way, the labyrinth is that way” he exclaimed, motioning first to the stairs before motioning away from the stairs, suddenly breaking out in a coughing spasm. Ten quickly helped him sit up and rubbed his back so soothe his spasm as he looked at Johnny.

“Which could be worse?” he croaked. Jisung let out a groan.

“Renjun, there is no time for this!” he exclaimed as Johnny raised his chin.

“I’ll lead us out of here. My way” he declared before he rose into the air, heading up the stairs. Jisung watched him leave as Ten gently took Renjun by the arm.

“Come Renjun” he murmured. Renjun shook his head.

“I can’t. I’m too weak. I can’t fly” he croaked. Ten shook his head.

“I won’t leave you behind” he argued. Renjun huffed.

“I’ll hide. I’ll be safe” he assured.

“I’ll stay with Renjun” Jisung offered, but Renjun just shook his head.

“No. You’re braver than I thought. The clan needs you. Go with them” he ordered. Meanwhile, Johnny was addressing the other vampires.

“Leave everything behind. We have to escape. Now come, everybody” he ordered, motioning for the others to follow him. As everyone followed him, Jaemin flew over to Jisung, giving him a look.

“You really had to go and do something stupid and reckless, huh?” he asked. Jisung shrugged.

“You knew it was bound to happen” he replied. Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“Of course it was” he grumbled. 

“Come on, everyone!” Johnny exclaimed, motioning for everyone to follow him up to the entrance of the crypt.

~*~*~*~*~

At the entrance, Rookery was sealing the net into place on top of Manny’s shoulders, just as the crypt door opened and Johnny, Jaemin, Jisung, and Ten flew out; Jisung stopping to kick Rookery in the face before flying after his family. Rookery glared after them before he looked at Manny.

“Pull the net shut!” he ordered as he picked up the lamp. Manny nodded and pushed up the rest of the net, just as the rest of the clan came flying up the stairs, only to be stopped by the bright light of the hand lamp. Everyone let out gasps and screams before they flew back down into the catacombs. Jisung, who was watching with wide eyes, shook his head before he looked at his family.

“They’ve captured the others!” he exclaimed. Jaemin shook his head.

“Those bastard. We have to go back and save the clan!” he exclaimed, looking at Johnny. Johnny shook his head.

“Going back now is suicide!” he replied. Jisung shook his head.

“But Dad, they’re trapped!” he exclaimed. Johnny looked over at him and sighed.

“We won’t leave them there for long, I promise” he assured, just as a loud sound echoed through the forest, making him and Jisung look back to see Rookery firing the last of the bolts into place for Manny to screw the nuts on. As they were flying away, Doyoung and Taeil were flying towards them.

“Doyoung! Taeil!” Johnny exclaimed, flying over to them; Jaemin, Ten, and Jisung following behind him. Taeil and Doyoung looked at them in confusion.

“What’s going on?” Doyoung asked. 

“Vampire hunters” Johnny explained as he flew off, Ten following after him. Jisung and Jaemin flew over to Doyoung and Taeil; each young man taking their arms.

“Come on, hyung” Jaemin murmured. Doyoung huffed.

“But we just arrived” he grumbled as Johnny looked at Taeil.

“We need to hide. Can we hide at your place?” he asked. Taeil’s eyes widened.

“Back to Germany?” he exclaimed.

“Hyung, we don’t have a choice” Ten sighed. Taeil was quiet before he nodded.

“Alright. Come on” he instructed, motioning for everyone to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	5. Chapter 5

While they were flying away, Rookery and Manny got back into Rookery’s truck; Manny turning on the UV light as Rookery sped after them.

“Find them. Bring them down” he ordered. Manny glanced over at him before he sighed and pulled on the lever, lifting the beam higher into the sky.

~*~*~*~*~

“Beware of the light! The beams are deadly!” Jisung exclaimed as he and the others were flying for their lives. 

“We need to escape!” Johnny shouted as Rookery drove like a madman beneath them.

~*~*~*~*~

“Block their way. Burn them!” Rookery shouted. Manny huffed, trying to do what Rookery ordered, but it was a little hard to try and find something that was super high up in the sky. 

“Grr! Like this!” Rookery shouted, grabbing the lever and giving it a hard tug, raising the beam super high into the sky; high enough that it caught Johnny.

“GAH!!” he exclaimed, immediately falling like a duck that had been shot.

“DAD!” Jisung exclaimed, diving after Johnny. He quickly caught him and carried him back up to the others; Ten immediately flying over to them.

“Are you alright?!” he exclaimed before flying on the other side of Johnny and wrapping an arm around him; helping Jisung carry him.

~*~*~*~*~

Down below, Rookery was looking up into the air, noticing how far Johnny and the others were getting.

“Argh! Where’s this? They're trying to escape us!” he growled. While he was still looking up into the sky, Manny was looking at the road, noticing that they were coming up on a large pine tree.

“Uh…Rookery?!” he exclaimed, just as Rookery crashed into the tree; nearly sending both men out the front window (this is why we wear seatbelts, kids). 

“Woah” Manny groaned, clutching his head as Rookery looked over at him.

“That plane of yours, does it still fly?” he asked. Manny huffed.

“It's a dinosaur, but I've got the pilot who can fly it” he replied, just as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and began speaking rapid Russian, much to Rookery’s surprise and confusion.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, on the airstrip outside of Transylvania Techworks, a large plane was beginning to take off. Meanwhile, Rookery (after getting his truck out of the crash) was speeding up behind the plane, stepping hard on the gas as the plane began to slowly lift into the air.

“I added a super turbo and a booster package. You can always count on me to...” Manny started.

“Shut up! We've got vampires to hunt” Rookery spat before he slammed his hand down on the “turbo” button on the Infra-DEAD. The truck sped up, heading for the cargo door entrance that was open on the bottom of the plane. He then sped inside, the door shutting behind him as the plane lifted into the air.

~*~*~*~*~

As Jisung and the others were flying to Germany, he glanced over his shoulder and noticed the plane.

“That plane's following us” he murmured before he looked at Jaemin.

“Hyung, take my place” he instructed. Jaemin nodded and quickly swapped places with him as he flew towards the plane; looking inside the cockpit before flying back to his family.

“Get the little bloodsucker” Rookery ordered. The pilot nodded and flew after Jisung as he appeared next to Jaemin.

“It's Rookery!” he exclaimed. Ten looked over at him and frowned.

“What should we do?” he asked. Jisung hummed.

“Make a sharp left…now!” he ordered before he quickly turned left; the others following his command. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Left!” Rookery shouted, pointing at the vampires. The pilot did as he was told and turned left, following after the vampires. Rookery then huffed.

“So, they're playing games with us, eh?” he sneered before he turned and looked at Manny.

“Get the UV lights from the truck. I'll add some new rules” he purred. Manny nodded and turned, heading to the truck to get the lights.

~*~*~*~*~

“Sharp right!” Jisung shouted, quickly making a sharp right; the others following.

~*~*~*~*~

“Right!” Rookery ordered; the pilot doing as he was told. Meanwhile, since the turn was so sharp, it sent Manny out of the truck, causing him to hit his head on the plane floor.

“Where is that imbecile with my lamp?” Rookery hissed. Manny, who was still on the floor of the plane, let out a groan and looked up, just in time to see the UV lamp falling out of the truck before it promptly hit him on the head, knocking him out. Rookery looked towards the truck before he huffed and looked at the pilot.

“We'll shred them with the propellers” he declared, speaking very slowly. The pilot just looked at him before starting to speak very fast Russian.

“Brrr! Chop-chop-chop!” Rookery pantomimed, trying to get the pilot to understand. Thankfully the pilot did and narrowed his eyes as he followed after the vampires, shifting his trajectory so that his wing propellors were directly behind the vampires.

~*~*~*~*~

Jisung and the others continued to fly through the air when Jisung felt himself being sucked backwards. 

“What the hell?” he whispered before he glanced back to see the wing propellors directly behind him.

“Oh shit!” he exclaimed before he shot upwards; the others following him. 

~*~*~*~*~

The plane continued to follow after the vampires, making it very hard for Manny, who was still trying to get the damn UV lamp, to get the damn UV lamp. As the plane lifted higher into the air, Manny went flying through the air and crashed into the back of the plane, the UV lamp smacking him right in the gut.

“Oof!” he groaned.

~*~*~*~*~

As they continued to fly through the air, Jisung had an idea.

“I'll distract them. You escape” he declared. Johnny looked over at him and shook his head.

“No” he croaked.

“It’s too dangerous” Ten added. Jisung huffed.

“I'm a vampire, not a chicken! Now go!” he exclaimed before he flew back towards the plane, landing on the window as his eyes flashed red and he barred his fangs. The pilot let out a cry of fear, covering his eyes with his arms, not realizing that he released his hold on the yoke, causing the plane to veer away from the other vampires. Jisung kept up the act, hissing and provoking Rookery while keeping an eye on his family the whole time. Once they were far enough away, he leapt off the plane and dove down.

~*~*~*~*~

As he flew down, Rookery shook the pilot.

“After him!” he shouted. The pilot quickly regained control of the plane, diving after Jisung while Manny still tried to get the damn UV lamp. 

“Don't let him escape!” Rookery shouted. As they got closer and closer to the ground, warning sounds began to go off in the plane, causing the pilot to quickly yank up on the yoke, stopping them from crashing. Since it was too hard to go after Jisung in the dense forest, the pilot decided to turn and fly off, leaving Jisung, who was down on the forest floor, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	6. Chapter 6

While Jisung watched the plane fly off, the others arrived at Taeil and Doyoung’s crypt.

“Taeil, the key” Doyoung murmured. Taeil shook his head.

“I keep telling you, it's lost. I can't imagine where...” he started when he reached into his pants pocket, only to grasp something. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled out his hand, opening it to reveal the key to the crypt. Doyoung gasped and Jaemin smiled as Taeil chuckled.

“I knew it was on my mind” he murmured as he turned and opened the crypt door, holding it open.

“Come in, please” he instructed. Doyoung quickly flew in, Ten helping Johnny inside. Taeil then smiled at Jaemin.

“You too, Nana” he stated. Jaemin smiled and entered the crypt, Taeil following behind him, not realizing that he left the key in the lock.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, up on the plane, the hatch door was opening to reveal Manny and Rookery in parachutes.

“I will release your parachute with the remote control. You don't have to do a thing. Just imagine you're this duffle bag” Manny explained as he motioned to a duffle bag which he then kicked out of the plane. Rookery’s eyes widened as Manny smiled.

“It's like this” he continued, pushing a button on his remote, which then activated the duffel bag’s parachute.

“Are you sure you checked out this chute?” Rookery asked, looking at Manny. Manny nodded.

“Triple-checked it, but I'll check again. Your safety means everything” he stated as he walked over to Rookery and patted him down, accidentally releasing the parachute from around his body.

“Uh-oh” he murmured as the bag open and the parachute was sucked out by the wind, taking Rookery with him. 

“AHHHH!!!” Rookery screamed as the parachute bag slipped off of his ankles, causing him to free fall towards the earth.

“I'll save you!” Manny exclaimed, running down the hatch before jumping off, quickly maneuvering into a diving form. He dove towards Rookery before grabbing him and holding him tightly.

“I've got you now, safe in my arms. Ooh, it feels wonderful” he murmured. Rookery huffed.

“Where is the remote?” he demanded. Manny chuckled.

“Oh, I knew I forgot something. That’s okay, I'll just pull the ripcord” he declared.

“Then do it!” Rookery exclaimed. Manny nodded and reached up, trying to get to the ripcord but found that he couldn’t.

“Oh, well, I can't quite reach” he murmured, laughing nervously.

“We're running out of time!” Rookery exclaimed as Manny kept reaching for the ripcord.

“Almost” he called out. Rookery laughed incredulously.

“Almost isn't good enough!” he exclaimed.

“Move your elbow” Manny grumbled as he continued to reach for the ripcord.

“Pull the ripcord!” Rookery shouted, just as Manny got his mouth on the cord and pulled, opening the parachute. Rookery let out a surprised shout as Manny chuckled nervously.

“Whoopsie!” he apologized. Once they were near the ground, Manny unclipped them from the parachute, both men falling and crashing to the ground. After they landed, Rookery reached out and grabbed Manny by the front of his shirt.

“Were you trying to kill me?” he exclaimed. Manny’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“NO! I saved your life. I feel so...” he started when Rookery rolled his eyes.

“Enough with your feelings!” he exclaimed. Manny huffed before he looked up into the trees.

“We've got company!” he declared, pointing up. Rookery frowned.

“Hmm?” he replied before he followed Manny’s fingers to the trees to see Jisung perched on a branch.

“You dirty little bloodsucker!” he snarled, reaching down and picking up the UV lamp that fell with them, shining it at Jisung.

“AH!” Jisung screamed, covering his face before he jumped off the branch and flew through the forest, trying to escape the beam. Rookery immediately took after him, shining the beam at him. Jisung bobbed and weaved, trying to escape the beam but Rookery just kept coming. At one point, Jisung was so focused on escaping that he didn’t see a tree right in front of him, causing him to crash into it. He then flopped to the forest floor, letting out a groan as Rookery drew nearer. At the sound of footsteps, Jisung pushed himself up, just as Rookery reached him and tried to grab him. Jisung quickly shook him off and flew away; Rookery right on his heels. Rookery chased him all the way to the edge of the cliff before he stopped, not wanting to fall to his death.

“You vicious little vampire brat!” he shouted as Jisung flew away from him, heading straight for the German couple’s castle.

~*~*~*~*~

In the castle, in his bedroom, Chenle was fast asleep when the UV beam hit his face, startling him awake.

“Huh?! What?” he groaned, quickly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. After rubbing the sleep from them, he noticed a flashing beam of light outside his window, so he slipped out of bed and walked over to the window, opening it to see what was going on when he got a beam of UV light in his face.

“God, what the hell?!” he exclaimed, quickly covering his face. When the beam disappeared and he blinked the spots from his eyes, he looked down to see Jisung hiding on the bridge.

“No way” he whispered, watching as Jisung peeked over the bridge.

“Oh, no! The sun!” he whispered. He then quickly took to the sky, trying every window on the castle to no avail. Meanwhile, Chenle watched him, eyes wide with concern before he looked at his open window. His eyes widened and quickly grabbed it, closing it slightly, only to have it swing right back open and make a noise.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, quickly running and diving onto his bed before rolling off onto floor.

“Why am I in the only room that doesn’t have fucking garlic?” he hissed. Meanwhile, Jisung heard the noise that the window made and quickly turned towards it. He searched for the source of the noise and when he saw the open window, he shot into the air, flying towards the open room. He then shot inside and slammed the window shut before quickly closed the blinds, letting out a heavy sigh just as the rooster crowed, signaling the dawn. After taking a deep breath, he turned, eyes widening in realization that he was in a bedroom.

“Woah…” he breathed, walking around in wonder, not realizing that he was being watched by Chenle, whose eyes widened before he quickly clamped his hands over his mouth. Jisung continued to walk around the bed before he paused and looked up, making eye contact with Chenle.

“Uh…hi?” Chenle greeted, removing a hand from his mouth to wave. Jisung’s eyes widened and he let out a hiss as he flew up to the top of the canopy bed, eyes glowing red as he hissed again. 

“Ah!” Chenle exclaimed, quickly jumping into bed and crawling to the other side, only to be stopped by Jisung, who hissed at him again as he hung over the edge of the canopy.

“Gah!” he exclaimed, scrambling to the other side of the bed before leaping out and rushing to the wall to grab the crucifix. He then turned and held it up to Jisung, who was still hissing at him. However, the crucifix did nothing and instead broke in his hand, making him groan.

“Stupid antiques!” he exclaimed, throwing the broken crucifix away. Jisung snarled.

“Anything else to attack me with? Now's your chance” he spat. Chenle looked up at him with wide eyes.

“I don't wanna attack you” he exclaimed. Jisung scoffed.

“Liar! Your kind have hunted us for centuries” he snarled. Chenle frowned.

“My kind?! I'm just a 16-year-old kid from LA!” he exclaimed as he tried to slip away.

“Don't try to run! If I let you escape, you'll put a pack of mortals on my trail” Jisung snarled, eyes still glowing bright red. Chenle frowned. 

“Why would I do that?! You haven't done anything to me” he argued. Jisung smirked.

“So far!” he replied. Chenle huffed.

“I even like vampires” he explained. Jisung scoffed.

“Of course you do! I know what you're up to. I've been warned!” he snarled. Chenle looked up at him, fear coursing through his body.

“I'm...not...scared of you! I'm not!” he declared. Jisung barked out a laugh, his eyes dimming back to normal brown.

“Yeah, you're not scared. You're not scared?!” he exclaimed. Chenle looked at him before he sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Who am I kidding? I'm terrified” he murmured. Jisung sighed and hopped off the canopy, landing on the ground.

“I had a scary night too” he admitted before his eyes widened and he pointed at Chenle.

“Forget I said that” he ordered. Chenle smirked.

“Too late” he replied. Jisung huffed and stormed over to Chenle, pointing at him.

“I do not feel fear!” he exclaimed. Chenle rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on. You don't look like you came here for a vacation” he replied, just as there was a banging on the door, making both young men look over at the door with wide eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

Outside the door, Gernot was leaning against it, listening in.

“Nothing” he declared. Wulftrud gulped before she took a step forward.

“I will... knock once more. Hello? Mr. Chenle Zhong? Are you good?” she called out.

~*~*~*~*~

Inside the room, Jisung’s eyes widened and he quickly looked around before he shot back up into the air and hid on top of the canopy, looking towards the door in fear. Chenle looked up at him before he huffed and walked over the door, opening it.

“Of course I’m good” he snapped, glaring at Gernot and Wulftrud. 

“We always look after the guests” Gernot explained. Wulftrud nodded.

“To make sure they are sleeping” she added.

“At night, this is much better than sleeping” Gernot continued.

“During their day” Wulftrud finished. Chenle huffed and faked a yawn.

“I was sleeping, but you woke me up. So that kinda defeats the purpose of you being here. Right?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. The German couple looked at one another in confusion before they looked back at him.

“Alright. Gute Nacht” Wulftrud bid. Chenle nodded.

“Back at ya!” he replied. Gernot then reached onto his belt and pulled off a garlic chain, handing it to Chenle.

“Here. To wear in the sleep” he stated. Chenle took the garlic and raised an eyebrow.

“Garlic? Are you afraid of vampires or something?” he asked. 

“NIEN!” Gernot and Wulftrud exclaimed. Chenle huffed.

“Alright then, good night” he grumbled before he stepped back into his room and slammed the door shut. He then turned and walked over to the window, pulling back the blinds before opening the window and chucking the garlic strand out. After doing that, he shut the window and closed the blinds, just as Jisung floated down from the canopy.

“You didn't betray me to those mortals” he murmured. Chenle turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Why would I do that?” he asked. Jisung then motioned to the door.

“Were they your parents?” he inquired. Chenle looked at him incredulously.

“Do I look like those were my parents?” he demanded. Jisung chuckled.

“You are the strangest mortal” he mused before he raised an eyebrow.

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Zhong Chenle” Chenle replied, holding out his hand. Jisung looked at his hand warily and Chenle just continued to hold it out before Jisung sighed and took it, shaking it.

“Park Jisung. And I’m 16 too” he declared. Chenle smiled in return before he looked over at the mirror at their hands, eyes widening in shock.

“Holy shit, it’s true” he whispered as he looked back at Jisung, who just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Vampires don't cast reflections” he explained. Jisung blinked before he laughed and removed his hand from Chenle’s.

“Makes it hard to comb your hair” he stated. Chenle chuckled and shook his head.

“You’re so cool” he breathed. Jisung frowned.

“Uh, what does my temperature have to do with it?” he asked. Chenle’s eyes widened before he laughed and shook his head again.

“Not “cool”. Like... like awesome. Like sick!” he explained. Jisung frowned and touched his forehead before he looked at Chenle.

“But I feel fine?” he replied. Chenle laughed again.

“You've got a lot to learn, vampire” he stated before he playfully socked Jisung in the arm, making the young vampire look over at him with wide eyes as he clutched at his arm before he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	7. Chapter 7

Out in the forest, Manny was working on a jet pack while Rookery watched.

“A surprise attack! I'll make you proud” Manny declared. Rookery huffed.

“Proud? Yes, my heart is swelling. Just bring me that vampire brat. We have some unfinished business with him” he growled. Manny nodded as he slipped on the jet pack and stood to his feet.

“Four, three, two, one!” he counted down before pressing the button, starting the engine.

“Take off!” he shouted. The jet pack indeed did start, but there was so much power in it that it shot off of Manny, taking his pants with it and leaving him in his underwear.

“Ah!” he exclaimed before he looked up, watching as the jet pack soared through the air and crashed into the plane, exploding into a million pieces. Rookery watched as well before he glared at Manny.

“You are wasting my precious time!” he shouted, just as the truck suddenly fell from the sky and landed on the ground, perfectly unharmed; the pilot landing a few seconds after it.

“What is way to Transylvania?” he asked. Rookery and Manny looked at one another before they pointing behind them. 

“Goodnight” the pilot bid, walking in the direction that Rookery and Manny pointed to. As he walked past them, Manny and Rookery looked at one another in confusion.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in Doyoung and Taeil’s crypt, Johnny, Ten, and Jaemin were settling into their coffins as Doyoung let out a soft sigh.

“It's wonderful to have family here. Even under such dreadful circumstances. The caskets have felt so empty” he mused as he got into his coffin. Taeil smiled.

“Sometimes you can hear them sigh with loneliness. There. Hear?” he asked. Jaemin looked around before he looked at Doyoung.

“I don't hear anything” he stated. Doyoung chuckled fondly and shook his head.

“It's the whistling in his ears. Old age” he explained. Jaemin smiled as Ten sighed.

“I can hear it too. How touching” he murmured. Doyoung looked at his family before he smiled.

“Rest well” he bid. The others nodded before they reached up and closed their coffins; sending their world into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile at the castle, Jisung let out a yawn, quickly covering his mouth.

“I need...” he started when Chenle perked up.

“A coffin! I know!” he declared. Jisung looked at him appreciatively.

“You do really seem to know quite a bit about vampires” he mused. Chenle smiled.

“I've done my research” he replied before he looked around his room.

“Not many hotel rooms come with coffins” he mused. Jisung chuckled.

“They do in the places I stay” he stated. Chenle hummed before he noticed his large armoire. 

“Hmm...how about this?” he asked, glancing over at Jisung as he motioned to the armoire. Jisung nodded and Chenle grinned.

“Give me a hand will ya?” he asked. Jisung nodded and hopped off the bed, walking over to the armoire. Both boys then carefully maneuvered the armoire onto the ground before Jisung looked at Chenle.

“You're letting me stay in your room. I can still hardly believe this!” he exclaimed. Chenle laughed nervously. 

“I can hardly believe it either” he replied as he picked up a pillow before pointing at Jisung.

“But there is one big no-no” he declared. Jisung raised an eyebrow as he placed his hands on his hips.

“What? No pillow fighting?” he asked. Chenle shook his head as he took two fingers and poked the side of his neck with them. Jisung barked out a laugh and shook his head as he opened the armoire door.

“Don’t worry. I haven't had a drop of the red stuff in a long time” he assured. Chenle looked at him with wide eyes.

“But vampires and blood go together like...well, vampires and blood!” he exclaimed. Jisung hummed. 

“Yeah, but we keep a low profile because of my dad” he explained. Chenle raised an eyebrow.

“He doesn't like blood?” he asked. Jisung shook his head.

“He does, he just wants us to stay away from mortals as much as possible” he explained as he walked over to Chenle. 

“So...you're not gonna bite me?” Chenle asked, looking at him warily. Jisung just smiled slyly as he ran a finger over Chenle’s back, making him shiver.

“Time will tell. Your blood does smell sweet” he stated. Chenle looked at him with wide eyes and Jisung grinned before he took the pillow and chucked it into the armoire. He just then jumped into the armoire and let out a yawn before he looked at Chenle.

“Good day, mortal” he bid before he fell into the armoire, the door shutting on top of him. Chenle looked at the armoire with wide eyes before he smiled.

“Sleep well…vampire” he whispered before he turned and headed back to bed.

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that morning, Taeyong walked into Chenle’s room and threw open the curtains before looking back at Chenle, who was snuggled tightly under his blankets.

“Lele, time to get up!” he cooed. Chenle let out a groan before he sat up and rubbed his eyes. After rubbing the sleep from them, he frowned when he saw Taeyong smiling fondly at him.

“What are you looking at?” he asked. Taeyong chuckled.

“You're growing up, kiddo” he replied. Chenle smirked.

“Yeah, well, it happens to the best of us” he stated. Taeyong chuckled again and nodded.

“It's a beautiful day. Makes this old castle seem a lot less creepy” he mused as he looked around the room before he looked back at Chenle.

“Good dreams?” he asked. Chenle nodded.

“Better than good” he replied brightly. Taeyong smiled.

“And no vampires?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Chenle scoffed and waved his hand.

“That was so yesterday” he replied. Taeyong blinked before he hummed.

“Well, okay” he replied before he turned and noticed the armoire on the ground.

“Why would they leave that lying there?” he murmured, walking towards it. Chenle’s eyes widened and he quickly leapt out of bed, hopping on top of it.

“It's fine. I'm pretending it's my...uh... well, I haven't figured that out, but when I do, it's gonna be so cool!” he exclaimed. Taeyong smiled fondly and reached out, ruffling his hair.

“You don't talk about playing and pretending much anymore. It's nice” he murmured before he stepped back and headed towards the door.

“But it's time for you to come down for breakfast. Get ready, okay?” he instructed as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Chenle waited a moment before he turned and looked down at the armoire.

“Are you awake?” he asked. 

“What do you think? You're a very noisy mortal” Jisung grumbled from inside. Chenle winced.

“Sorry” he apologized. Jisung huffed.

“I couldn't sleep, anyway. I'm hungry” he whined just as he heard a “click” from outside the armoire, making his eyes widen.

“Ah! What are you doing? Did you just lock me in?!” he exclaimed. Chenle laughed.

“It's for your own good. It's sunny out” he explained.

“Liar! It is your neck you're worried about” Jisung exclaimed. Chenle laughed again before he hopped off the armoire so that he could go and get dressed.

“Yah! Zhong Chenle!” Jisung shouted as he banged on the armoire door but there was no response. 

_‘I’m gonna bite him when he gets back. I’m gonna do it’_ he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

Downstairs, Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Chenle were all sitting at the table as the German couple brought out a large platter of bratwurst, placing it down on the table.

“We make the bratwurst. With our own fingers” Gernot explained. Taeyong looked at the platter before he looked at the couple.

“Um... I don't suppose you have any cereal?” he asked. Gernot and Wulftrud just looked at him in confusion as Jaehyun smiled.

“Well, I've never seen a better-looking platter of bratwurst in my life” he declared. Taeyong huffed and looked over at him.

“Dear, you've never seen a platter of bratwurst” he reminded. Gernot and Wulftrud smiled.

“And there are more where those came from” Gernot declared.

“In the kitchen” Wulftrud added before they both walked away. Chenle watched them leave before he looked over at Jaehyun and Taeyong.

“What would happen if we were vegetarians?” he asked, just as a cow mooed outside the window.

“I guess we'd be grazing with the cows” Jaehyun replied with a shrug. Chenle was quiet before his eyes widened.

“That’s it!” he exclaimed, quickly getting out of his seat and rushing over to the kitchen. 

“Chenle!” Taeyong called out, but Chenle ignored him as he ran over to Gernot and Wulftrud

“Pardon me. Do you have any aluminum foil?” he asked. Gernot frowned.

“Aluminum?” he replied.

“For the bratwurst?!” Wulftrud inquired as she placed a large roll of aluminum foil on the counter. Chenle blinked before he shook his head.

“Oh. Uh, no. But thank you!” he thanked, grabbing the aluminum foil before heading back up to his room.

~*~*~*~*~

In his room, Chenle walked over to armoire and knocked on it.

“Jisung?” he called out.

“Who’d you expect? Count Dracula?” Jisung snarked. Chenle smirked as he pulled the key out of his pocket.

“I'm gonna let you out now. Breakfast is served” he declared as he unlocked the lock.

“It's still morning, you idiot; I can tell. Do you want some fried vampire on the menu?” Jisung exclaimed before he kicked the armoire doors open, causing Chenle to fall off the armoire and onto his butt. He then sat up and glared down at Chenle.

“I should bite you just for locking me in there” he threatened. Chenle’s eyes widened before he shook his head and held up the aluminum foil. 

“What’s that for?” Jisung asked, raising an eyebrow. Chenle smiled.

“Trust me” he declared. Jisung huffed.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but…I do” he murmured. Chenle grinned. 

“Great!” he exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	8. Chapter 8

A little while later, Chenle led Jisung, who was completely covered in aluminum, out of the castle and down the large steps.

“You’re doing great” he praised.

“I can’t see anything” Jisung hissed.

“I know, I’m sorry” Chenle apologized.

“Chenle!” a voice called out, making Chenle’s eyes widened.

“Shit…my parents!” he exclaimed. He then turned to see Taeyong and Jaehyun, who just returned from a walk, walking over to them.

“What’s this?” Taeyong asked, raising an eyebrow. Chenle smiled and motioned to Jisung.

“I'm playing with my new friend, Jisung. Uh...he lives next door” he explained. Jaehyun frowned.

“There is no next door” he stated. Chenle smiled nervously.

“Uh…right over…there!” he declared, pointing to two different directions before he motioned to Jisung.

“Uh... we were both gonna be astronauts. Make spacesuits. But, uh, we've run out of that amilium...Uh...out of foil!” he explained before he did a little Michael Jackson moonwalk.

“We're moonwalking! Get it?” he asked. Jaehyun chuckled.

“Good one. Funny” he praised. Taeyong then smiled fondly.

“I'm happy you found someone to play with” he agreed. Chenle smiled.

“You're only young once. Right, Jisung?” he asked, gently nudging Jisung, who just turned his head towards him. Jaehyun and Taeyong smiled before Jaehyun stepped forward.

“Hey, let's make some eye holes so at least he can see” he offered. Chenle’s eyes widened and he quickly jumped in front of Jisung.

“No! You wanna kill him?!” he exclaimed before he cleared his throat.

“Uh...No oxygen. Cosmic rays. We're... we're on the moon, remember?” he explained before he walked behind Jisung and began pushing him away from his parents. Taeyong and Jaehyun watched him walk away before they looked at one another. 

“I’ve never seen Chenle like this before” Taeyong murmured. Jaehyun smiled softly.

“At least he’s not cooped up in his room or talking about vampires” he reminded. Taeyong hummed.

“That is true” he agreed.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Chenle led Jisung into the barn where the cows were, grinning the entire time.

“Hamburgers on the hoof! You'll love it” he declared before he headed back to the barn door.

“One second. Just ignore the smell and the flies” he called out as he shut the door to the barn.

“I do not want to drink some damn cow’s blood” Jisung snapped. Chenle huffed and walked back over to him, removing the aluminum foil head, revealing an irritated Jisung.

“You promised, remember? I’m off the menu” he reminded. Jisung huffed.

“I never said that” he declared. Chenle motioned to the cows.

“Just pick one and drink before you get sick or something” he grumbled. Jisung huffed.

“Fine” he murmured before he floated into the air and over to the one of the cows, sinking his fangs into its neck. The cow let out a groan but didn’t move as Jisung continued to drink. Meanwhile, Chenle quickly plugged his ears and turned away; he’d prefer not to watch.

~*~*~*~*~

Out in the woods, at their small little camp that they had set up, Manny let out a sigh.

“I never knew my father, you know?” he murmured. Rookery huffed.

“I'm sleeping, Manny” he grumbled before he faked snoring so that Manny would shut up.

“You know what my mother thought of me?” Manny asked. Rookery let out a groan.

“That you talk too much?” he grumbled. Manny shook his head.

“No! My obsessions, my inventions. She thought I was crazy” he explained. Rookery hummed.

“I did find you in an asylum” he mused. Manny huffed and shook his head.

“Not an asylum! A boarding school. There's a big difference” he grumbled. Rookery huffed and looked over at him.

“We work at night. We sleep during the day. So go to sleep” he ordered. Manny was quiet before he frowned.

“It was different than I thought it would be” he murmured.

“I’m sleeping” Rookery grumbled.

“When I saw what my lights did to that vampire...” Manny started, making Rookery shoot up and look at him.

“You are a hunter now, Manny. You will learn to love it. So go to sleep...” he started before he yawned and laid back down.

“...before I put you to sleep” he threatened. Manny gulped before he laid down as well, shutting his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

After feeding, Chenle led Jisung back up to his room.

“Is it dark?” Jisung asked. Chenle chuckled.

“It could be midnight for all you know” he replied before he looked at the foil wrapped around Jisung’s body.

“Hold still. This could take a while” he murmured. Jisung barked out a laugh.

“Ha! That's what you think” he replied before he shot into the air, shattering the aluminum from his body. He then fell to the ground, suddenly snarling as his eyes glowed bright red.

“Is this what blood does to you?” Chenle asked, frowning. Jisung said nothing as he let out a growl and flew towards him, fangs barred.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Chenle exclaimed, quickly covering his face with his hands. Jisung snarled, eyes glowing brightly as he got right up in Chenle’s face.

“You want to learn what's wrong? I'll tell you” he snarled as he took a step back.

“I am being hunted. Not just me; my entire family. My parents, my brother, my uncles, they are hiding out there somewhere. But they could be dead for all I know, killed by vampire hunters. Mortals” he hissed before he took towards Chenle, snarling.

“Gah! Stop it!” Chenle exclaimed. 

“My brother Renjun, the rest of my clan, they are trapped, buried in a catacomb in Transylvania because...of…mortals like you!” Jisung snarled, rushing at Chenle again. Chenle’s eyes widened before he forcefully shoved Jisung away.

“Stop it!” he exclaimed; the force of his shove so strong that it sent Jisung stumbling back into the armoire. 

“I'm not hunting you, asshole! God, you’re being such a dick right now! If you and your family are in danger, then let me help you” he exclaimed. Jisung poked his head out of the armoire and huffed.

“You have no idea what my world is like! You can't help” he argued. Chenle nodded.

“I can! We...we've just gotta get past my dads” he explained. Jisung shook his head.

“But Chenle, my problems are...are nothing to do with you!” he exclaimed. Chenle glared at him.

“That's such a stupid thing for a friend to say!” he snapped. Jisung blinked and let out a little gasp.

“Friend?” he repeated. Chenle nodded.

“Yeah. Friend” he replied before he pointed to the armoire.

“Now shut up and go to bed. We're gonna have a long night” he declared. Jisung huffed.

“So bossy” he murmured. 

“I heard that” Chenle called out as he headed over to the drawers to get out his pajamas. Jisung chuckled before he smiled fondly. Friends, huh? Yeah, he could get use to this.

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, Taeyong and Jaehyun walked into Chenle’s room; Taeyong sitting down on the edge of the bed as he looked at Chenle.

“What's with the early bedtime? This is so not you” he mused as Jaehyun looked at the armoire.

“We should put this back where it belongs” he mused. Chenle’s eyes widened and he shot out of the bed, quickly stepping in front of Jaehyun.

“No! Don't! It's my spaceship. Me and Jisung are astronauts, remember?” he asked, looking at him. Jaehyun smiled and reached out, ruffling Chenle hair.

“I liked Jisung. Even wrapped in foil” he stated, making Jisung, who was listening from inside the armoire, smile slightly. Taeyong then walked over to Chenle and patted him on the arm.

“Sleep well, Lele” he bid. Chenle smiled and walked back over to the bed, climbing in before he looked at his parents.

“Night dads” he bid. Jaehyun and Taeyong smiled fondly before they turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, when Chenle was sure he knew that his parents were asleep, he quickly slipped out of bed and got dressed before he walked over to the armoire.

“Jisung, the sun’s down. It's dark outside. You can come out now” he called out. When here was no answer, Chenle frowned and knocked on the door before opening it, only to find that it was empty. His eyes widened in shock and he took a step back, closing the armoire doors as he felt tears coming to his eyes.

“Some friend” he grumbled, just as he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

“What the hell?!” he exclaimed, spinning around to see Jisung staring at him as he floated upside down. Chenle blinked before he pointed a finger at him.

“You asshole, I thought you left without me!” he exclaimed. Jisung grinned as he turned himself right-side up.

“I almost did” he replied as he grabbed Chenle by the arm and spun him around before suddenly gripping him by the shoulder.

“If you still want to come with me, now's the time!” he exclaimed. Chenle huffed.

“Dude, you don’t even have to ask” he assured.

“My clan needs me. Needs us!” Jisung exclaimed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	9. Chapter 9

At the crypt in Transylvania, Renjun and the other vampires were at the entrance of the crypt, one of Renjun’s aunts shaking at the net. 

“There's no way that we can open this” Kun murmured to Renjun, who nodded in agreement as his aunt continued to shake the net.

“Johnny!” she exclaimed, making Renjun sigh heavily.

“I keep telling you, escaping through the labyrinth is our best chance” he called out, motioning back down into the crypt. 

“Ten!” the aunt shouted as Kun and the other vampires nodded and flew back down to the crypt as Renjun flew over to his aunt. 

“We'll find the way out” he promised before he turned and flew down into the crypt. 

“Jisung!!” the aunt cried.

~*~*~*~*~

Back in Germany, Jisung was still looking at Chenle.

“I can't waste any more time” he declared before he frowned.

“Uh, do 16-year-old kids from LA fly?” he asked. Chenle scoffed.

“Bruh, I don’t even have my driver’s permit yet!” he exclaimed. Jisung groaned.

“Ugh, I don't know how you mortals can stand walking everywhere” he grumbled before he looked at Chenle. 

“Are you ready to fly?” he asked. Chenle blinked before he shook his head.

“Actually, no” he replied. Jisung chuckled before he held out his hand.

“Come on. Take my hand” he instructed. Chenle looked at him nervously before he reached out and took Jisung’s hand, both of them slowly floating into the air. Chenle let out a gasp as Jisung nodded.

“That’s it!” he praised as Chenle looked down at the ground.

“Wow!” he breathed before looking at Jisung.

“How am I doing this?” he asked. Jisung laughed and motioned to their hands.

“I'm holding your hand, dumdum” he replied as he began to spin around, spinning Chenle with him. Chenle laughed before he looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling very nauseous. 

“Oo…not good” he murmured. Jisung frowned.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Chenle took a breath.

“Sick” he replied. Jisung smiled.

“It is awesome, isn’t it?” he asked. Chenle shook his head.

“No, like I’m getting sick” he replied. Jisung’s eyes widened.

“Well why didn’t you say something, you idiot?!” he exclaimed before he put Chenle back on the ground, letting him catch his breath. 

“Thanks” he murmured. Jisung nodded before he walked over to the window and threw them open. He then walked back to Chenle and took him by the hand again, both of them floating out the window.

“Now, we fly” he declared, about to take off when he felt something holding him back. He turned and saw Chenle holding onto the bedroom curtains, fear in his eyes.

“Come on, Chenle” he urged. Chenle looked at him and shook his head.

“I don’t know if I can” he replied. Jisung huffed.

“I can leave you here. You are just a mortal, after all” he replied, letting go of Chenle’s hand, causing Chenle to go flying back into the room thanks to the tension from the curtains. Chenle let out a cry as he crashed to the floor of his room before he pushed himself up and walked back over to the window.

“Don’t even think about it. I'm coming with you” he declared. Jisung nodded.

“Good. Let’s start with a small step then” he suggested, floating over to the window and holding out his hand. Chenle looked at him nervously before he took a deep breath.

“Okay. Uh…” he started, making Jisung smile.

“Give me your hand” he instructed. Chenle looked at him before he huffed.

“Don't fucking drop me” he grumbled as he reached out, taking Jisung’s hand. 

“Just tell yourself you're floating, like a...a leaf on the breeze” Jisung suggested as they both floated through the air before he suddenly dived; Chenle letting out a scream as he surfed down the shingles of the roof.

“And now up again!” Jisung exclaimed as he shot into the air, dragging Chenle with him. 

“This is not fucking floating!” Chenle exclaimed as he and Jisung flew over the rooftops.

“Oh, floating's boring” Jisung replied before he and Chenle suddenly stopped on top of the large roof. Chenle looked down, his face paling with fear.

“Okay, okay. I can so do this. I mean, the worst that can happen is...” he started when Jisung smirked.

“You fall a few hundred feet. Now, no more excuses! We fly!” he exclaimed before he dove off the roof, clutching Chenle’s hand tightly in his. Chenle let out a scream of fear before he realized that it wasn’t so bad and that he actually kind of liked flying.

“I can fly! I can fly!” he exclaimed before he laughed as he and Jisung continued to fly through the air.

“I could get used to this” he declared. Jisung grinned as they continued to fly through the air; bright grins on both of their faces. After flying through the castle grounds, Jisung took to the air.

“I can fly!” Chenle exclaimed. Jisung chuckled.

“I never doubted it” he replied before he looked over at Chenle.

“Is it cool?” he asked. Chenle nodded.

“The coolest” he replied. Jisung grinned as they continued to fly, not realizing that they were being followed by Rookery and Manny.

“Look! We're not far now” Manny declared as he looked at his “Infra-DEAD” radar.

“It's that little brat. I'll bet his life on it” Rookery purred darkly before he turned and headed into the castle’s driveway. At the window, the German couple were looking out in shock.

“The vampire hunter!” Gernot exclaimed. Wulftrud shook her head.

“We are the innocents. Why should he waste his time with us?” she asked before she looked into the air, noticing Chenle and Jisung. She let out a gasp before she pointed to the sky.

“Ohhh! Look! Der kleine Amerikaner” she exclaimed. She and Gernot watched as Chenle and Jisung flew through the air before she looked over at Gernot.

“Did you not check his reflection?” she whispered.

“I thought you did” Gernot replied. They both then let out a groan; they knew they fucked up bad.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Jisung and Chenle were flying through the air when Jisung heard a door slam beneath them, making him look down. 

“Oh no” he whispered when he saw Rookery and Manny get out of their truck and head towards the castle doors. His eyes widened before he suddenly dived, letting go of Chenle’s hand, causing him to scream as he fell through the air. While Chenle was falling, Jisung hid behind one of the many parts of the castle, keeping an eye on Rookery when something suddenly grabbed his leg and pulled him down, making him look down to see Chenle glaring at him.

“Jisung, what the fuck?! Did you forget that I CAN’T FLY?!” he exclaimed. Jisung winced.

“Sorry” he apologized as he floated upwards before reaching down and grabbing Chenle’s wrist, pulling him up onto the nearby roof. Chenle huffed and narrowed his eyes at him.

“What spooked you so bad that you nearly dropped me?” he asked. 

“It's Rookery, the vampire hunter” Jisung exclaimed as he looked Chenle in the eyes.

“Chenle, playtime is over. You need to go home” he urged. Chenle pointed at him. 

“And you need to shut your mouth. I'm not going anywhere” he argued. Jisung let out a groan.

“Why are you being so damn stubborn?! I need to find my parents!” he exclaimed. Chenle rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, and I know where to look” he stated. Jisung was the one to roll his eyes now.

“Oh, yes, of course, the vampire expert” he sneered. Chenle huffed.

“Stop being a turd. Don't you guys hang out in graveyards, crypts, places like that?” he asked. Jisung’s eyes widened before he huffed and looked away.

“You mortals, always so assuming” he declared before he sighed and looked back at Chenle.

“Well, as a matter of fact, we do” he admitted. Chenle grinned triumphantly and Jisung narrowed his eyes at him.

“I _can and will_ push you off this roof, you know that right?” he asked. Chenle smiled.

“I know. But you won’t” he teased.

~*~*~*~*~

Inside the castle, Rookery walked over to one of the garlic chains and plucked off a garlic bulb.

“You have a vampire infestation” he declared as he crushed the bulb in his hand; the juice from the garlic dripping from his hand and onto his boot. He then walked over to Manny and wiped his garlicy hand on his shirt.

“My…partner and I are certified vampire hunters and we are offering our services to you free of charge” he explained as Manny pouted at him. He then smiled.

“You should gratefully kiss my boots” he declared. Gernot looked at him before he knelt down and kissed Rookery’s boot. He then stood back up, looking at Rookery.

“Could you please add a little more of the garlic?” he asked. Rookery groaned. 

“It is just an expression” he grumbled. Gernot blinked before he cleared his throat.

“We saw two of them flying tonight. Just the boys” he explained.

“And one is living here with his parents” Wulftrud added, Gernot nodding in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Manny, Rookery, Wulftrud, and Gernot entered Chenle’s room, Rookery looking around. He then noticed the armoire and quickly ran over to it, inhaling deeply before he let out a deep sigh.

“Smell that” he instructed. Manny’s eyes widened and he quickly ran over to the armoire, sniffing it as Rookery turned to face Wulftrud and Gernot.

“The smell of dampness and decay. Some know wine by its bouquet. Others know the scent of lilies and rose blossoms. This... this is my perfume. My Chanel No. 5. I can smell it from a mile away” he declared before he took another deep sniff.

“Eau de Vampire” he proclaimed. 

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Chenle and Jisung were flying through the sky when Chenle noticed a graveyard.

“Over there! Let’s go” he declared. Jisung stopped and looked over at him.

“I will go there and find out” he argued. Chenle shook his head.

“No, WE will” he countered. Jisung smirked before he let go of Chenle’s hand, causing him to fall through the air. Thankfully he had good reflexes and caught one of the spires sticking out from the ball on the top of the steeple.

“Yah! Park Jisung!” he shouted. Jisung floated down before him, a sad look on his face.

“You can't meet my parents, Chenle. I’m sorry, it’s just the way it is” he apologized. Chenle groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Do we really have to go through this again?” he grumbled, just as the spire broke under Chenle’s weight, causing him to slide down the church roof and through a gargoyle’s mouth, nearly falling to his death if he hadn’t caught one of the teeth on the way down. He then pulled himself into the gargoyle’s mouth and sat there, holding himself in place by pressing his feet against the gargoyle’s teeth.

“Fucking vampires…the things I do for him” he grumbled as Jisung watched him from behind another gargoyle, a soft smile on his face before he flew off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the castle, Rookery opened Taeyong and Jaehyun’s bedroom door, sticking a strange contraption covered with mirrors and lights on it into the room. He checked both of their reflections before he pulled the device out of the room and looked at Wulftrud and Gernot.

“So they're not vampires” he hissed. Gernot frowned.

“But we first found them in the graveyard” he explained. Rookery hummed.

“Then that is our next stop” he declared before he turned towards Manny.

“Manny!” he exclaimed, accidently hitting the man in the face with the device, knocking him unconscious. 

“Oh!” Rookery murmured before he handed the device to Gernot and grabbed Manny by the back of his shirt, dragging him out of the castle.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Jisung flew through the graveyard before coming upon Doyoung and Taeil’s crypt, pausing when he saw the key still in the lock. He smiled slightly and shook his head before he took the key out of the lock and opened the door, flying into the crypt.

“Jisung!” Jaemin exclaimed, flying over and hugging his little brother tightly as Ten and the others flew over to him.

“Thank the Dark Star you are safe” Ten breathed as Jaemin let go of Jisung, allowing him to hug him. While they were hugging, Doyoung frowned.

“How did you get in?” he asked. Jisung let go of Ten and turned to face Taeil and Doyoung, holding up the key.

“You might wanna take better care of this” he stated. Taeil and Doyoung gasped before Doyoung reached out and took the key.

“I’ll be taking that” he declared, looking over at Taeil teasingly. Jisung smirked before he looked back at his parents.

“Rookery is after us, but I found a secret weapon” he declared. Ten smiled.

“It must be very dangerous” he mused. 

“He saved my life” Jisung explained. Jaemin raised an eyebrow.

“He?” he repeated. 

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the church, Chenle was still chilling in the gargoyle when Jisung appeared upside down before him.

“You didn't think I'd leave you here, did you?” he teased. Chenle’s eyes widened.

“Uh, yeah, I did!” he exclaimed. Jisung laughed before he turned right-side up and held out his hand.

“Ready to meet my parents?” he asked. Chenle’s eyes widened.

“They said yes?!” he exclaimed. Jisung shrugged.

“Well, they didn't say no” he replied. Chenle hummed before he reached out and took Jisung’s hand.

“I just hope they don't suck” he teased. Jisung frowned.

“What?” he asked. Chenle rolled his eyes.

“It’s a joke, dummy” he replied as he and Jisung flew through the air. Jisung blinked.

“Oh!” he replied, laughing softly before he shook his head.

“I don’t get it” he murmured. Chenle groaned.

“Ugh, I have so much to teach you” he grumbled.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the crypt, the minute Johnny saw Chenle, his eyes turned bright red and he let out a hiss, stalking menacingly towards Chenle, whose eyes widened as he stumbled back in fear. Before Johnny could get to him, Jisung jumped in front of him and shoved him away.

“Dad, stop! You're not being cool at all” he snapped. Johnny frowned.

“Cool?” he repeated. Jisung nodded.

“It's an expression that Chenle taught me. It means...” he started when Chenle pushed himself to his feet.

“It means I think you're more amazing than I thought you'd be!” he exclaimed. Johnny smiled, instantly flattered.

“Well, over the centuries, a vampire learns to be…” he started before he suddenly stopped and hissed, narrowing his eyes at Chenle.

“Careful, mortal. I am not susceptible to flattery” he warned. Jaemin looked over at Ten and huffed.

“Not much” he teased; Ten chuckling in agreement. Johnny then looked at Jisung and frowned.

“So this is your secret weapon? This puny mortal boy?” he demanded. 

“John, he did save your son” Ten reminded. Chenle then looked over at him and bowed.

Zhong Chenle. Nice to meet you” he greeted. Ten smiled and floated over, eyeing him up and down.

“How do you do?” he replied, just as his eyes began to glow.

“Father!” Jisung exclaimed, stopping Ten from doing anything rash. Jaemin then floated forward, reaching out and pinching Chenle’s cheeks.

“Oh, you’re so cute!” he cooed. Chenle blinked in surprise as Jaemin began cooing and fussing with him while Johnny looked over at Jisung.

“Jisung, you're young, impulsive, foolish. Fine, I can forgive you for that. But we cannot put our fate in the hands of a mortal” he hissed, motioning to Chenle, whom Jaemin stopped fusing over. Jisung frowned and floated over to Chenle, motioning to him.

“He's my friend!” he exclaimed. Johnny shook his head as he pointed at Chenle.

“And you; you can be many things to my son. His breakfast, a snack... maybe dinner” he threatened as he took a step forward, hissing. Chenle’s eyes widened and he took a step back in fear as Johnny huffed.

“But you can never be his friend” he declared. Chenle blinked in shock as Johnny turned to look at Jisung.

“You can have your mortal friend or be a member of this family. One or the other. The choice is yours” he stated. Jisung’s eyes widened and he looked between Chenle and his family before he looked at Johnny and narrowed his eyes.

“Come on, Chenle” he declared, reaching out and grabbing Chenle’s hand, leading him away from Johnny and the others, much to their surprise. 

“Jisung. My son” Ten called out, but Jisung just ignored him and kept walking, wiping his eyes of the tears that threatened to fall. 

~*~*~*~*~

After leaving Johnny and the others, Chenle and Jisung made their way up the stairs, almost to the top when Jaemin appeared behind them.

“Jisung” he called out, making Jisung and Chenle stop and look over at him as he floated over to them.

“I have to say, never in my life would I have believed a mortal would come to our rescue” he mused, looking at Chenle before reaching out and pinching his cheek.

“Especially one as cute as you” he teased. Jisung glared at him.

“Hands off, hyung. He’s mine” he growled. Jaemin looked over at him and laughed.

“Oh, so possessive” he cooed; Chenle looking between the brothers in confusion.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, up above, Rookery was using a modified metal detector to search for Jisung and the others.

“10 metres, 50 metres; however deep the catacomb is, you'll be able to hear” Manny explained as Rookery continued to search. Rookery turned and glared at him, hushing him. Manny giggled before he smiled.

“Are you proud?” he asked. Rookery huffed.

“Proud doesn't begin to explain it” he replied. Manny grinned.

“If a vampire even sneezes, you'll be able to hear it” he explained. Rookery huffed before he took off the headphones and placed them on Manny’s ears.

“You want to know what I'm hearing?” he asked before he turned the device upside down.

SHUT UP!!” he shouted into the device, causing Manny to throw off the headphones and clutch his ears in pain.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow!” he exclaimed.

~*~*~*~*~

Down below, Jisung was still glaring at Jaemin, who just smiled brightly at him while Chenle looked between them in confusion before he huffed and walked over to Jisung, grabbing his wrist.

“Come on, Sungie, let’s go since we’re clearly not wanted here” he grumbled. Jisung nodded and quickly followed after him, just as the ground above them began to rumble.

“What the hell?!” Chenle exclaimed, looking up. Jisung and Jaemin looked up as well before they looked at each other.

“Our parents!” they exclaimed. They then took off, leaving Chenle alone at the top of the stairs.

“Hey! Wait for me!” he exclaimed, quickly running down the stairs after them.

~*~*~*~*~

In the crypt, Johnny was holding Ten tightly to him and Taeil was holding Doyoung tightly to him as they all looked up at the ceiling.

“Dark destiny, we are attacked!” Johnny exclaimed as they watched as a drill head broke through the concrete, zooming down towards Taeil and Doyoung; Taeil quickly diving out of the way, taking Doyoung with him.

~*~*~*~*~

“Yes!” Rookery exclaimed, motioning for Manny to drag the drill bit back from the whole that they just created.

“You're going in after them?” Manny asked, frowning at him.

“These are vampires, not bunny rabbits. You don't walk into their nest blindly” Rookery replied as he hooked up a strange device to a generator.

“We'll send them a little greeting first” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

Down in the crypt, Jaemin and Jisung appeared, making Johnny grin.

“Jaemin! Jisung! You came back! You made your choice!” he exclaimed. Jisung shook his head.

“Rookery made the choice” he argued, just as the strange device was lowered down into the hole, making everyone gasp at it.

“Look out!” Doyoung exclaimed as Johnny looked over at Taeil.

“There must be another way out” he stated. Taeil nodded.

“There is. The sewers” he replied as Jisung pointed to the device.

“Hide!” he exclaimed, just as the device turned on; bright UV light shining on them. Everyone let out cries of pain as they shielded their eyes, just as Chenle came running down the stairs.

“No!” he shouted as he ran over to the coffin that was underneath the device and jumped up on it, removing the cables that gave it power.

“Get out of here!” he shouted. The vampires quickly headed out of the crypt, Jisung pausing and looking back at him before he followed after his family. Chenle watched them leave before he looked down at the cables in his hands and smirked.

“Time for a taste of your own medicine” he murmured as he swapped the cable, sending the electric current back up the device, promptly shocking Rookery and Manny, who came over to help, silly. The shock was so strong that it shorted out the truck’s battery, causing it to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Jisung and the others were flying through the air when Jisung spotted the church.

“I found this place when I was flying with Chenle” he declared. Ten hummed.

“You two did get around” he mused as he and the others landed in the steeple, just as Jisung looked at them.

“I’m going back for Chenle” he declared before he pointed at Johnny.

“And don’t try to stop me” he growled. Jaemin nodded.

“I’m going too” he declared. Jisung looked over at him in shock, making him smirk.

“You’re gonna need all the help you can get, kid” he teased.

~*~*~*~*~

In the graveyard, Manny was shaking his head the entire time as Rookery kept shoving him towards the crypt.

“I'm not going down there!” he exclaimed. 

“You are so wrong” Rookery replied. Manny motioned to the gate.

“The gate is locked” he declared. Rookery pushed him aside before he kicked in the gate, opening it.

“I unlocked it” he replied before he headed down to the crypt, Manny following behind. Down in the crypt, Chenle threw the device to the ground when he heard footsteps nearing, so he calmly sat down on one of the coffins and waited for Manny and Rookery to step inside, a crossbow in Rookery’s hand.

“I was waiting for you. Sorry about your lights. Shocking, right?” he teased before he motioned to the ceiling.

“And someone's gonna have to pay to have the ceiling fixed. What if it rains? I mean, people live down here. Well, not PEOPLE exactly, but...” he started when Rookery stepped forward.

“My colleague and I are wondering about you. Vampire or not?” he declared, suddenly shining the UV light in Chenle’s face.

“Hey man, watch the eyes. You could blind somebody with that thing” Chenle grumbled as he shoved the light out of his face. Rookery huffed before he looked at Manny.

“The cross, Manny. Use the cross!” he exclaimed. Manny whimpered before he activated a UV crucifix and held it out before Chenle.

“Is it working?” he asked. Chenle raised an eyebrow.

“Antique, right? You could sell those” he stated. Manny huffed.

“He's not a vampire!” he exclaimed as Rookery pushed him out of the way.

“Shut up” he grumbled as he turned on the device that Manny had put down, suddenly shooting Chenle with garlic.

“Did you just spray me with fucking garlic?! Dude, that’s gross!” he exclaimed. Rookery huffed as he handed the gun off to Manny and glared at Chenle.

“So you're no vampire. But you're worse; a mortal henchman, a traitor to the human race!” he growled before he reached out and grabbed Chenle, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

“If you're the human race, I'll take vampires” Chenle spat as Rookery and Manny exited the crypt; Rookery tying Chenle to the back of his truck before getting in the cab, Manny getting in as well. Rookery then started the truck (after Manny had fixed it, of course) and drove off.

~*~*~*~*~

Up above, Jisung noticed Chenle tied to the back of the truck.

“It's Chenle! I have to free him” he exclaimed before he dove towards the truck.

“Yah, wait for me!” Jaemin exclaimed, flying after him. 

~*~*~*~*~

Inside the truck, Manny pouted.

“It's not working. And the Infra-DEAD’s gone too” he stated. Rookery huffed.

“All his fault. Kids today! No sense of responsibility” he grumbled. 

~*~*~*~*~

Behind the truck, Jaemin tsked.

“Tied to the roof like some hunting trophy” he murmured. Jisung growled before he shot forward.

“Chenle!” he called out. Chenle looked up and when he saw Jisung, he grinned. Jisung then tried to get closer, but the minute he got close, he bounced off of an invisible barrier and crashed into the road.

“Jisung!” Chenle shouted out as the truck drove farther away, leaving Jaemin and Jisung in the dust. Jaemin then flew down, landing on the ground next to Jisung.

“What happened?!” he demanded as he helped Jisung to his feet.

“They fucking slathered him with garlic” Jisung spat before he glared after the truck, eyes glowing bright red.

“They'll pay for that” he snarled.

~*~*~*~*~

At a nearby large lake, Rookery tied Chenle to a tree while he went to go speak privately with Manny.

“We have unfinished business in Transylvania. That little vampire lover is just slowing us down” he murmured, motioning to Chenle before he looked back at Manny.

“I say we…” he started before he made a slicing motion across his neck. Manny’s eyes widened.

“Hey, guys, I could really use a bath” Chenle called out, making Rookery and Manny look over at him.

“Shut up! We're discussing your future. And I'll tell you this much; I wouldn't be worried about your hygiene” Rookery growled before he looked back at Manny, who was frowning at him.

“I didn't get into this to...” he started, copying the same motioning of slicing his neck that Rookery did.

“He's a kid, not a vampire” he hissed. Rookery huffed.

“Oh, look who's found his conscience! Look who grew his angel wings! Oh, I know, this was all very exciting for you. Rockets here, parachutes there. This gizmo, that thingy. I am sick of your toys!” he growled.

“Guys...” Chenle called out. Manny huffed and glared at him.

“Where do you think you'd be without my toys?” he snapped.

“Hey! Shut up and listen for one second! I can help you” Chenle called out, making Rookery and Manny look over at him.

“How?” Rookery demanded.

“As bait. My vampire friends are gonna try rescue me. But the garlic…they're not even gonna come near me if I smell like a fucking Caesar salad” Chenle explained. Rookery frowned.

“You're willing to sell your vampire friends down the river?” he asked, surprised. Chenle huffed.

“You're not giving me a choice” he grumbled. Rookery smiled.

“Oh, thinking like a mortal again! A wise choice, boy” he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	12. Chapter 12

In the sky, Jisung and Jaemin were looking around, panic evident on Jisung’s face. After a while, they came to a woodened watch tower and landed on the roof.

“We’ve lost them” Jaemin murmured softly as Jisung sat down and immediately put his face in his hands.

“I should have kept him out of this” he whimpered. Jaemin looked over at him and sighed, sitting down next to him.

“Jisung, you wouldn’t have been able to. He’s like you, too damn stubborn” he soothed. Jisung lifted his head out of his hands, tears in his eyes.

“Oh Jisungie” Jaemin whispered, reaching out and pulling his little brother into a hug, holding him tightly as Jisung buried his face in Jaemin’s chest.

~*~*~*~*~

At the lake, Manny was holding Chenle while Rookery stood at the edge of the lake.

“Think the water's warm?” Chenle asked. Rookery smiled darkly.

“Freezing. That's what's gonna make this fun” he declared. Chenle then looked back at Manny.

“You're gonna cut me loose, right?” he asked before he looked at Rookery.

“I'm not gonna do you any good at the bottom of the lake” he stated. Rookery looked at Manny before he sighed and nodded; Manny quickly kneeling down and untying the bonds around Chenle’s wrists.

“Now, don't try anything funny. I swim like a dolphin” Rookery warned before he and Manny picked Chenle up.

“One, two, three” Manny counted, both men swinging Chenle back and forth before they launched him into the water. Once he was in the water, he began to swim away, much to Manny and Rookery’s surprise (they mad dumb sometimes). 

“What's that? Get back here!” Rookery called out before he looked at Manny.

“Go get him” he ordered. Manny huffed and looked away, crossing his arms.

“You're the dolphin” he replied. Rookery let out a groan as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Okay, I lied. I can't swim a stroke” he admitted. Manny huffed and turned to look at him.

“So now what?” he asked. Rookery shrugged.

“I don't know. Maybe this” he replied before he shoved Manny into the freezing water, causing the young man to yelp. However, he miscalculated how much power he needed to shove Manny into the water, so he went tumbling into the water as well.

“Oh! Oooh! Freezing!” he exclaimed. While they were splashing around like a bunch of idiots, Chenle continued to swim out into the middle of the freezing lake, soon stopping when his limbs couldn’t take it anymore. He stopped moving, because he knew he would be able to last longer if he didn't move, but he made sure to keep his head above water even though it was so cold that it felt like there was literal ice in his veins. 

“Jisung…” he croaked, his teeth chattering the entire time. He then cleared his throat before he looked up into the sky.

“JISUNG!!” he shouted. 

~*~*~*~*~

At the watch tower, Jisung’s head shot up when he heard Chenle’s shout.

“Chenle” he whispered before he shot into the air.

“Come on, hyung!” he shouted. Jaemin quickly shot into the air after him, both vampires flying ridiculously fast.

~*~*~*~*~

At the lake, Manny and Rookery were pulling themselves out of the freezing water just as Jaemin and Jisung arrived, flying over to Chenle and pulling him out of the lake.

“What's this?” Rookery whispered before he looked at Manny.

“To the truck!” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

Rookery and Manny sped back to the castle; Rookery running up the stairs to Chenle’s bedroom, Manny, Wulftrud, and Gernot following behind. They then burst into Chenle’s room, Rookery looking around before he let out a growl and turned to look at Wulftrud and Gernot.

“Did they come back here?” he demanded. Gernot shook his head.

“Nein!” he replied. Rookery growled again before stormed out of the room, Manny following him. As they left the room, they passed by Jaehyun and Taeyong’s room; Jaehyun opening the door before stepping out, Taeyong following him. Jaehyun then reached out, grabbing Gernot by the collar of his shirt.

“What the hell is going on?” he demanded. Gernot motioned to Rookery and Manny.

“De vampire hunters” he explained. Wulftrud nodded in agreement.

“Und they come after your son” she continued.

“Because he is der vampire” Gernot finished. Jaehyun blinked in confusion.

“What?” he whispered as Taeyong growled.

“Okay, let's get a few things straight. Your music gives me a migraine, your bratwursts suck, and my son is no vampire” he snapped. Wulftrud and Gernot looked at him in shock before Wulftrud raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, no? Then why isn't he in the bed at night?” she asked. Taeyong paused.

“What? No, he is” he argued before his eyes widened and he turned, taking off towards Chenle’s room, Jaehyun following behind. They then rushed into Chenle’s room, looking around.

“Chenle?” Taeyong called out as Jaehyun sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Taeyong then looked over at the armoire, eyes widening.

“Jaehyun” he whispered. Jaehyun quickly walked over to his side, eyes widening as well, just as Wulftrud and Gernot walked into the room.

“Now you see. Their families are always the last to kuh-now” Wulftrud declared. Taeyong let out a growl before he whirled around and stormed over to them.

“You can take your bratwursts and...” he snarled before he took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Forget it” he spat; his anger so startling that Wulftrud fainted in shock. 

~*~*~*~*~

Outside, Jisung and Jaemin continued to carry Chenle through the air; Jisung looking over at Chenle in concern. 

“Jesus, Chenle, you’re freezing. We'll go to your room and find you dry clothes” he suggested when Jaemin shook his head.

“Not necessary” he replied before he yanked Chenle out of Jisung’s hand and spun him around; all the water dissipating from his body like a mop being rung out. Jaemin then grabbed him and steadied him as he shook his head.

“Oh, man, I'm dizzy!” he groaned. Jaemin chuckled.

“But dry” he replied before he guided Chenle over to a nearby rooftop, placing him down as he and Jisung knelt next to him. A door then slammed down beneath them, making them all look down to see Rookery and Manny heading back to their truck.

“I'm not wasting another second on that American brat. It's straight back to Transylvania” Rookery growled as he got into the truck, Manny getting in as well before Rookery started it and drove off. Jisung let out a growl as he watched them leave.

“They're going after Renjun and the clan” he snarled before he looked at Chenle and Jaemin.

“We have to get to Transylvania before them” he declared as Jaemin looked to his left.

“Before sunrise” he added. Chenle scoffed.

“We've stopped them so far. We'll stop them again” he declared, just as he looked to his right, noticing Jaehyun and Taeyong in his room.

“Oh no” he whispered, making Jisung look over at him.

“What?” he demanded. Chenle motioned to his room.

“My dads! They'll be worried sick. But if they see me now, I'm not going anywhere” he exclaimed. Jaemin hummed.

“Would it help if I convinced them you need to go?” he asked. Chenle looked over at him.

“You’d do that?” he whispered. Jaemin shrugged.

“Sure; anything for Jisung’s friend” he answered. Chenle grinned as Jisung frowned.

“But hyung, what about our dads? They need to know where we're going. They need to know we're safe” he exclaimed. Jaemin smiled, revealing his fangs.

“Don’t worry about the parents, kiddo. Leave them to me” he declared before he shot into the air, heading for Chenle’s bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~

In Chenle’s bedroom, Taeyong was pacing back and forth while Jaehyun watched him with sad eyes, just as Jaemin entered the room. Taeyong and Jaehyun both looked over at him with wide eyes before Taeyong frowned.

“Who the hell are you?” he growled. Jaemin smiled.

“My name is Na Jaemin and I’m a vampire. I’m friends with Chenle” he introduced as Jaehyun and Taeyong continued to look at him warily.

“Chenle saved my little brother Jisung’s life” he continued. Jaehyun and Taeyong’s eyes lit up in recognition of Jisung’s name before Jaehyun frowned.

“Where are Chenle and Jisung?” he asked. 

“Chenle’s flying to Transylvania with Jisung” Jaemin explained. Taeyong’s eyes widened.

“Flying to Transylvania?!” he exclaimed. Jaemin nodded.

“Mmhm. And it doesn’t seem like a trip you should make without your parents” he explained. Taeyong and Jaehyun looked at one another before they looked back at Jaemin.

“What do you need us to do?” Taeyong asked. Jaemin blinked; they were talking this rather well; he didn’t even have to put a spell on them to get them to agree to what he was saying. 

~*~*~*~*~

After explaining to Taeyong and Jaehyun about the plan, they headed to the crypt, where Johnny, Ten, Doyoung and Taeil were. 

“Who are they?” Johnny hissed. Jaemin motioned to the car.

“They're Chenle's parents” he explained before he crossed his arms and raised his chin.

“I’m going with them” he declared. Johnny narrowed his eyes as Jaemin huffed.

“You threatened to disown both Jisung and Renjun. Do you want to disown me too?” he sneered. Johnny growled as Ten reached out, placing a hand on his arm.

“John, please” he urged, Jaemin nodding in agreement.

“Think of the clan” he begged. Johnny huffed.

“It's nearly daybreak” he grumbled. Jaemin nodded and motioned to the camper that was on the back of Jaehyun and Taeyong’s car.

“That's the point. They have their very own crypt-on-wheels. Dark as a grave inside. And when we wake up, we will be in Transylvania” he explained.

“Go, Johnny” Doyoung instructed, making Johnny and Ten turn to face him and Taeil.

“I hope that it will not be too late” he continued as Taeil nodded.

“We will stay here, look after things” he added. Johnny and Ten nodding in agreement as Taeyong and Jaehyun got out of the car, walking over to stand by Jaemin.

“May I introduce you to my parents?” Jaemin stated as he motioned to Johnny and Ten.

“My fathers, Johnny Seo and Chittaphon “Ten” Leechaiyapornkul” he introduced. Jaehyun and Taeyong dipped their heads in greeting.

“Jung Jaehyun and my husband, Lee Taeyong” Jaehyun replied. Johnny raised an eyebrow at them as Ten smiled.

“We are most grateful for the use of your crypt-on-wheels” he thanked. Taeyong smiled and nodded.

“No problem. Let me show you” he offered as he walked over to the camper.

“It's a bit small” he continued. Ten laughed.

“Oh, we've slept in smaller” he replied as Johnny looked over at Jaemin.

“They seem…awfully calm about this” he mused. Jaemin shrugged.

“Maybe they have vampires back in the states?” he offered. Johnny hummed.

“Maybe…” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Jisung and Chenle were flying through the air when Chenle looked down.

“Look, we're flying faster than the cars! We'll beat Rookery to Transylvania by hours!” he exclaimed. Jisung was quiet before his eyes widened in realization.

“Sunrise, Chenle. We're not gonna make it” he murmured. Chenle huffed.

“The sun is your problem, not mine” he reminded. 

~*~*~*~*~

Down in the crypt, Renjun and Kun were leading everyone through the labyrinth when Renjun thought he saw an opening.

“We made it. We've reached the end!” he exclaimed before he flew forward, the others following behind; only to find themselves back at the start.

“We're back at the beginning! We were walking in circles!” one vampire exclaimed. Kun let out a groan.

“This is why it is called a labyrinth. It's not easy to find the way” he grumbled as Renjun looked at the others.

“We must try again” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

Jisung and Chenle soon arrived at the graveyard; Jisung lowering them to the ground.

“You say here; get some sleep. I'll keep going” Chenle offered. Jisung nodded before he walked over to a grave, pushing it open to find a skeleton inside.

“Occupied” he murmured before he turned and looked at the other graves before he found one that was promising. He then pushed open the grave, making sure it was unoccupied before he let out a heavy sigh.

“I failed my family” he whimpered. Chenle raised an eyebrow at him.

“How long have you been 16?” he asked, placing his hands on his hips. Jisung looked at him before he sighed.

“300 years” he grumbled. Chenle rolled his eyes before he reached out and flicked Jisung between the eyes, making him whimper and clutch at his forehead.

“Then stop acting like a baby! You've got me this far. Just tell me how to get to the catacombs” he instructed. Jisung glared at him before he removed his hands from his forehead and motioned to the road.

“Just follow the road. You can't miss it. It's the place full of dead people” he explained. Chenle smirked.

“I'm getting used to that” he murmured as Jisung sighed.

“Rookery blocked off the entrance to our catacombs with a steel net. We need his special spanner to open it” he explained. Chenle raised an eyebrow.

“Spanner? You mean wrench?” he asked. Jisung shrugged.

“I guess” he replied. Chenle then smiled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it” he assured before he pointed at Jisung.

“You get out of the sun” he ordered. Jisung grumbled and didn’t move, causing Chenle to sigh before he gave him a shove, pushing him into the grave. Jisung narrowed his eyes at him before he pushed himself up and threw his arms around Chenle tightly.

“I'll meet you tonight. Please be careful” he begged. Chenle huffed before he reached up and wrapped his arms around Jisung, resting his chin on the vampire’s shoulder. 

“Of course” he replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

While Jisung and Chenle were sharing a moment, on a backroad, Manny and Rookery were stuck behind a long line of cars were sitting behind a farmer with a large load of hay bales.

“Ugh, peasants! They shouldn't be allowed on the road” Rookery grumbled. Manny huffed.

“We should have gone left” he murmured, causing Rookery to turn and point at him.

“No! Don't correct me. Don't tell me your feelings. Whatever it is you think you want to do, don't!” he snapped. Manny glared at him.

“So I'm just supposed to sit here and take orders from you?” he replied. 

“You are a GENIUS!” Rookery exclaimed before he turned back to the road and began honking his horn. While he was focused on the road, he didn’t see Chenle climbing up the hill on the side of the road. When Chenle got on the road, he began walking down it, turning and waving hello to the farmer before continuing on his way; stopping when he saw Rookery a few cars back.

“Oh shit” he hissed before he quickly dove in front of one of the cars, hiding. While he was hiding, a hand suddenly descended on his shoulder, making him jump and look up to see the pilot looking down at him.

“Hello. What is way to Transylvania?” he asked. Chenle hummed before he pointed behind him; towards the direction the cars were going. The pilot nodded, just as the car Chenle was hiding behind honked at him and drove forward slightly, causing him to move out of the way and dive back down the hill to hide. He stayed there until he saw Rookery’s truck drive past and he noticed some space between him and the car behind him. He smirked before he quickly climbed back up the hill and jumped onto the back of Rookery’s truck, holding on for dear life as he continued to drive down the road. He then looked to his left and noticed the spanner hooked to the back of the truck, making him smile.

“Jackpot” he whispered, just as Rookery noticed a short cut down the hill.

“Ah, that's my short cut here” he whispered before he took a sharp left, causing Chenle to hold onto the truck and spanner for dear life. As Rookery drove down the truck at top speed, Chenle had to bob and weave as pieces of the truck came flying off before the truck suddenly hit a log, causing it to go flying through the air.

“WOAH!” Chenle exclaimed as he flew through the air as well, the spanner clutched tightly in his hand. When he landed, he thankfully landed on the back wheels of truck that had fallen off during the crash, allowing him to speed down the hill without any problem. While he was speeding down the hill, Rookery and Manny were also speeding down the hill in Rookery’s broken truck, soon coming to land in the graveyard before Jisung’s family crypt. Meanwhile, Chenle was still riding on the wheels when he noticed he was heading straight for a tree. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped off the back axis before they crashed into the tree, letting out a sharp breath. He then looked down at the spanner clutched in his hand, frowning at it.

“You better fucking work” he grumbled. 

~*~*~*~*~

At the crypt, Rookery banged on the net, smirking.

“Solid! I'd like to see the vampire who could get through my net” he declared. Manny shook his head.

“I wouldn't” he murmured as Rookery placed on the headphones and began scanning the ground.

“Do you hear anything?” Manny stage-whispered. Rookery looked back at him and grinned darkly.

“Oh, yes. Ohhh, yes! They're down there, alright. There must be dozens of them” he mused before he pointed at Manny.

“Quick, back to the workshop” he declared. Manny frowned.

“We're done here?” he asked. Rookery laughed and shook his head.

“No. THEY'RE the ones who are done” he purred darkly.

~*~*~*~*~

While Rookery and Manny were heading back to the workshop, Taeyong and Jaehyun were driving along, carrying a sleeping Johnny, Ten, and Jaemin in their camper.

“So Chenle was right…vampires do exist” Taeyong murmured. Jaehyun hummed. 

“Everything does make sense now” he agreed. Taeyong then shrugged.

“They seem nice” he mused. Jaehyun nodded in agreement.

“They do…I’m glad Chenle made friends” he declared. Taeyong huffed and looked over at him.

“But with vampires?” he asked. Jaehyun smiled. 

“What? It’s in his blood to make friends with supernatural beings” he teased, winking at him. Taeyong blushed and looked away.

“Stop” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, Jisung opened the grave and let out a yawn.

“Alright…time to get to work” he declared as he floated out of the grave and flew towards the graveyard.

~*~*~*~*~

At Transylvania Techworks, Manny and Rookery were getting ready to destroy Jisung’s clan.

“You’ll fly the helicopter and take the bomb you seem so proud of. I am travelling light: my crossbow, my garlic gun and my trusty—” Rookery started when he walked over to the back of his truck, only to find his spanner missing.

“My spanner! They stole my spanner!” he exclaimed before he quickly hopped on the revamped version of the truck, pointing at Manny.

“Meet me at the catacombs with the bomb” he growled before turned on the engine and drove off.

~*~*~*~*~

At the graveyard, Chenle ran over to the crypt and banged on the net.

“Renjun! It's me, Chenle! I'm Jisung's friend, Chenle! Renjun, do you hear me?” he called out. There was no answer. Chenle huffed before he took the spanner and banged on the net again.

“Does anybody hear me?” he called out. When no one answer, Chenle let out a sigh before he looked at the spanner in his hands, smiling slightly.

“Hmm” he hummed before he got to work, using the spanner to unscrew two of the nuts, just as Rookery arrived, jumping off the truck.

“Such a helpful brat” he sneered as he took his crossbow and pointed it at Chenle, who groaned.

“Do you always show up at the wrong time?” he exclaimed. 

“Your wrong time, not mine” Rookery explained, just as Manny arrived in his helicopter. 

“Our little friend has been helping us with our work” Rookery called out, glancing over at Manny before he looked back at Chenle.

“Doesn't mean I'm not going to put an arrow through his chest” he growled, pointing his crossbow at him. Chenle gasped as Rookery took a step forward.

“But one tiny question first. How did you get my spanner?!” he exclaimed.

“He's got a thing about that wrench” Manny explained as he stepped out of his helicopter. Chenle looked between the two men before he looked up in the distance, noticing Jisung coming his way. His eyes widened before he smirked.

“We've all got our quirks about something. Quirks that come from weird, dark corners deep inside our twisted brains” he stated. Manny huffed.

“Some of us have got more quirks than others” he grumbled. Rookery looked over at him and raised an eyebrow as Chenle kept talking.

“I think it's kind of cute that even a low-down dirty scumbag...” he started when Rookery walked up the stairs, pointing his crossbow at him.

“That's enough. How did you get it?” he growled. Chenle smirked.

“Now that I see how much it means to you, I can see its beauty and versatility” he mused before he cocked his arm back and chucked the spanner in Rookery’s face, knocking him to the ground. Once he fell, Jisung flew over to him and grabbed him by the wrist, lifting him into the air.

“This is becoming a bit of a habit. You get yourself stuck in some horrible mess and then I come to your rescue” he teased as they flew away from the crypt. Chenle looked over at him incredulously as they landed by another crypt a few feet away.

“Me? Well, what about you?” he exclaimed. Jisung looked at him and shrugged.

“Well, I...I guess that's what friends are for” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	14. Chapter 14

In front of the crypt, Rookery sat up and clutched at his head, which was throbbing after getting hit with a spanner. 

“Is it painful?” Manny asked as he knelt beside him. 

“That's the funny thing about getting hit between the eyes with a spanner; it hurts!” he snapped as he shot to his feet, taking a swing at Manny with the spanner before shoving it into his hands.

“Help me open the net, but not too wide. I don't want the bloodsuckers escaping again” he snarled, not realizing that Chenle and Jisung were listening in. Manny frowned.

“Are we going inside?” he asked, motioning to the crypt. Rookery shook his head.

“No. We're sealing them in their tomb. Let them rot while they think about the power of Rookery” he purred as he walked over to the helicopter to get the bomb. Manny frowned as he looked over at him.

“People who refer to themselves in the third person are displaying a megalomaniacal—” he started.

“Now you're a psychiatrist?” Rookery snapped as he struggled to remove the bomb while Manny began to work on loosening the nuts on the nut. Once the bomb was off the helicopter, Rookery looked over at him.

“Well, come on! Help me!” he exclaimed. Manny looked up and quickly put down the spanner, rushing over to help. Meanwhile, Chenle and Jisung were watching with wide eyes, Jisung shaking his head in disbelief.

“They're going to bomb the catacombs” he whispered as he watched Manny run over to the modified truck and grabbed a hook off the back, dragging it over to the bomb before hooking them together. Jisung’s eyes then narrowed before he shot into the air, making Chenle look up with wide eyes.

“Yah!” he shouted. Jisung stopped and looked down at him as he placed his hands on his hips.

“Didn't you forget something?” he demanded. Jisung smiled before he flew down, grabbing Chenle’s hand, pulling him into the air. 

“Can't you put a spell on them like Jaemin did?” he asked as they flew towards the crypt. Jisung looked over at him and shook his head.

“I can’t do that. That’s Nana’s specialty” he replied. Chenle scoffed.

“Oh come on. I bet you can” he argued. Jisung sighed.

“I can try” he agreed as he placed Chenle down safely before he flew over to Rookery and Manny, eyes glowing bright red.

“By the dark power that resides within me, I bend you to my will!” he boomed. Rookery shook his head.

“No, you don't. I don't feel a thing. Except homicidal” he replied as he pointed his crossbow at Jisung. Jisung huffed before he landed next to Chenle, glaring at him.

“Told you it was Nana’s thing” he grumbled. Chenle sighed before he looked at Rookery.

“How about a bargain?” he asked; Manny nodding in agreement as he stood to his feet from where he was working with the spanner on the nuts.

“Yes. There must be a bargain” he stated. Rookery growled and pointed the crossbow at him.

“Shut up” he ordered before he turned back to Chenle and Jisung.

“Bargain. Sure. You can watch while I seal the catacombs shut forever. And you, vamp boy, can crawl into that hole with the rest of your family” he declared. Jisung’s eyes widened.

“Please, I'll…” he started as Manny turned to face them.

“The bomb's going off in 30 seconds” he declared. Rookery then smirked as he looked at Jisung.

“Well, boy, in or out?” he asked. Jisung looked at him with wide eyes as Chenle looked over at him.

“Don't do it. We'll save your family somehow” he assured. Rookery scoffed.

“You can't even save yourselves” he sneered as Manny looked at them.

“We've got to move back. There's going to be a shock wave” he explained. 

“Come, boys!” Rookery instructed; he, Manny, Chenle, and Jisung quickly running away from the crypt to hide behind some nearby coffins. Rookery knelt before them, pointing his crossbow at Chenle and Jisung while Manny plugged his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. Jisung then stood up to look over the coffin at the crypt, Chenle standing as well, placing a hand on Jisung’s chest. Jisung looked at the bomb with wide eyes before Chenle grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him down so that they were both hiding behind the coffin. Jisung then looked at Chenle with teary eyes as Chenle just shook his head sadly before pulling him into a tight hug; Jisung tucking Chenle’s head under his chin as he used his body like a shield. Rookery then hunkered down as the bomb counted down, silence falling over the entire graveyard before the bomb exploded. The blast was so strong that it shook the catacombs beneath the crypt, causing all the vampires down below to let out cries and screams of fear and shock. 

~*~*~*~*~

When the dust cleared, Renjun and the others down in the catacombs looked up to see a hole in ground above.

“A way out! We're free!” a vampire exclaimed as Renjun narrowed his eyes.

“Wait! It could be a trap. Let me check” he declared before he shot into the air, exiting out of the hole. He then flew through the air, noticing the spanner on the ground. He smiled darkly as he flew down, picking up the spanner before flying over to Manny and Rookery.

“Excuse me, gentlemen” he growled, making Manny and Rookery turn as he swung the spanner like a baseball bat, knocking them to the ground. Jisung and Chenle, who were curled around each other, looked over at their bodies in shock before Jisung looked up, a grin breaking out on his face.

“Renjun!” he exclaimed. Chenle looked up as well, eyes widening as the dust cleared to reveal Jisung’s older brother Renjun. Renjun then threw the spanner away before he flew forward and grabbed Chenle and Jisung by their wrists, dragging them into the air. 

“You got through the labyrinth” Jisung exclaimed as they flew through the air. Renjun huffed.

“Barely. The twists, the turns” he explained as he let go of both Chenle and Jisung; Chenle immediately dropping like a stone since, you know, he _couldn’t fucking fly_. 

“AHH!!” Chenle screamed, making Jisung look down with wide eyes before he flew after him, quickly catching him by the ankle before he fell face first into a concrete coffin. He then flew into the air, carefully placing Chenle down on a nearby roof as Renjun flew over, his eyes narrowed.

“This is no vampire!” he growled. 

“He's my friend. That's what matters” Jisung replied as Chenle pushed himself to his feet.

“Zhong Chenle. Mortal as they come” he introduced. Renjun hissed, eye glowing red, but before he could attack, Jisung quickly stepped in front of him.

“He fought Rookery single-handedly. He saved my life” he declared. Renjun eyed Chenle warily as Chenle held out a hand, making him flinch back. Jisung rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, Renjun, just shake Chenle’s hand. He’s cool” he assured. Renjun narrowed his eyes before he huffed and reached out, shaking Chenle’s hand.

“Huang Renjun” he greeted before he frowned.

“But what's your temperature got to do with anything?” he asked. Chenle and Jisung looked at one another and laughed before Jisung reached out and gently punched Renjun in the arm.

“You've got a lot to learn, hyung” he declared. Renjun hummed before he cleared his throat.

“I’ll summon the others” he offered. Jisung nodded as Renjun flew off, heading back to the catacombs to get the others.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Rookery pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the spanner before he looked down at Manny.

“You, get to the helicopter” he ordered. Manny shook his head.

“I don’t feel so good” he groaned. Rookery growled and reached down, yanking him to his feet before jabbing a finger in his chest.

“The helicopter, and if you're thinking about flying off into the sunset, I will follow you to the ends of the earth” he hissed. Manny nodded and quickly headed to the helicopter while Rookery got on his modified truck and took after Chenle and Jisung, who were playing around in the sky. 

~*~*~*~*~

Chenle and Jisung were laughing as they flew through the air when they heard an engine rev, so they looked down to see Rookery speeding towards them, the UV light shining brightly.

“Oh shit!” Jisung exclaimed before he quickly took off, holding Chenle’s hand tightly as they flew through the sky. As they flew away, Rookery hot on their tails, Chenle looked over at Jisung.

“What’s it take to really get rid of him?” he exclaimed. Jisung shook his head.

“Hell if I know” he exclaimed. He continued to fly through the graveyard, still holding Chenle’s hand as Rookery sped after them, trying to hit them with his light.

“I’ve got you now!” he exclaimed as he sped through the graveyard after Jisung and Chenle. 

“Can’t you fly any faster?!” Chenle exclaimed. Jisung growled.

“I’m trying, but I’m flying for two, not one!” he shouted back as they flew right in front of Jaehyun’s car, making him slam on the break in shock.

“Chenle?!” he and Taeyong exclaimed at the same time before they watched Rookery speed in front of them as well, crossbow pointed at Chenle and Jisung.

“He’s trying to kill my kid” Jaehyun growled. 

“OUR kids” a voice corrected behind them, making Jaehyun and Taeyong turn to see Ten, Jaemin, and Johnny in the backseat. 

“How'd you get up here?” Taeyong demanded. Ten smiled.

“We're vampires, remember?” he reminded. Jaehyun huffed before he stepped on the gas.

“Fine. You're vampires, but those are our kids, and no one’s gonna hurt them” he growled as he sped after Rookery.

~*~*~*~*~

Jisung and Chenle continued to fly through the air as Rookery began shooting bolts at them; trying to hit them.

“Take that!” he shouted, continuing to fire at them. Jisung let out a groan before he shot higher into the air, out of range of the bolts. Rookery growled as he watched the two get away before he pulled out his walkie-talkie.

“Manny, I need air support. Do you read me?” he asked. 

~*~*~*~*~

Once they were higher up in the air, Jisung let out a breath of relief.

“I think we’re safe” he panted. Chenle looked over at him.

“Are you okay? Not tired yet?” he asked. Jisung shook his head.

“I’m fine” he assured, just as Manny rose out of the air in his helicopter.

“Jisung!” Chenle exclaimed, making Jisung look over at the helicopter.

“Oh no” he croaked as Manny winced.

“Sorry boys!” he apologized before he turned on the UV lamp, shining it at Jisung and Chenle. 

“GAHH!!!” Jisung screamed as the light hit him, causing him to drop out of the sky like a dead duck; Chenle going with him.

“Jisung!” Chenle exclaimed, reaching out and pulling his friend against him, holding him tightly as they both fell.

~*~*~*~*~

Down below, Johnny, Ten, Jaehyun, Jaemin, and Taeyong watched as Jisung and Chenle fell out of the sky.

“JISUNG!” Jaemin cried.

“CHENLE!!” Jaehyun and Taeyong screamed. Johnny’s eyes widened and he quickly got out of the car; shooting into the air and catching the boys before they hit the ground.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you” he soothed. Once he got the boys, Jaehyun hit the gas and sped after Rookery, who was driving to where he expected Chenle and Jisung to land. He then got on the side of Rookery’s truck, causing Rookery to look over with wide eyes as he sharply turned the car wheel, crashing into Rookery’s truck. Rookery growled and crashed back into him, causing him to swerve a little before he looked up, noticing a fork in the road. He quickly turned right as Rookery turned left, taking the higher road. Rookery let out a cackle as he quickly sped up and maneuvered himself around a corner, blocking the road that he knew Jaehyun would be coming up. He patiently waited and watched as Jaehyun came around the corner before he hit the gas, speeding towards Jaehyun, cackling the entire way. From their point of view, Jaemin saw what Rookery was doing and quickly slipped out of the car, flying up so that Rookery couldn’t see him. He then flew towards Rookery, pausing and waiting for the man to get past him before he turned and flew after him, grabbing the hook that was attached to the chain on the truck. He then flew over to a nearby tree, flying around it once before hooking the hook to the line, watching as the line quickly ran out as the truck got closer to Jaehyun’s car. Once the line ran out, Rookery went flying through the air, first crashing into Jaehyun’s windshield before crashing into the camper and rolling off of it, landing behind them. 

~*~*~*~*~

Rookery then sat up, clutching at his head as Manny lowered to the ground in the helicopter beside him.

“Are you alright?” he asked, quickly getting out of the helicopter and walking over to him.

“Fine” he grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet, just as Johnny descended from the sky, Chenle and Jisung clutched in his arms. 

“You” he growled, taking a step forward when Jaehyun, Ten, Taeyong and Jaemin (who flew back after watching the whole fiasco unfold) got out of the car and stormed over to them.

“You tried to kill my son!” Jaehyun snarled. Manny and Rookery looked over at him before Rookery huffed.

“Oh, I am so sorry. I'm sorry that I missed squashing your little brat” he sneered. Jaehyun growled as he raised his fists.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” he snarled. Rookery grinned before he looked over at Manny.

“The spanner” he ordered. Manny nodded and quickly rushed over to the helicopter, grabbing the spanner he had taken with him. He then rushed back to Rookery and handed it to him as Rookery looked at Jaehyun.

“Pick on someone my own size, you say?” he replied before he rushed at Jaehyun, spanner raised like a club. Jaehyun’s eyes widened as the spanner came towards his face, but before Rookery could hit him, it suddenly stopped.

“What?” Rookery growled as the spanner lowered, revealing Taeyong glaring at him with glowing white eyes. Meanwhile, Chenle who was in Johnny’s arms, opened his eyes and turned to see Rookery looked at Taeyong, who was blocking the spanner with his hand, with wide eyes. He then barked out a laugh, making Johnny and the others look at him.

“What’s so funny, brat?” Rookery spat. Chenle laughed again as he looked Rookery dead in the eye.

“Remember how you said I was just a mere mortal? Fun fact: I’m actually not. One of my dad’s is human but the other—” he started as Taeyong smiled darkly.

**“—is fae”** he growled. Rookery’s eyes widened as Taeyong ripped the spanner out of his hand before turning and holding it like a bat, swinging it at Rookery. The swing was so powerful that when the spanner connected with Rookery’s body, it sent him flying like a baseball; flying so far into the sky that he could no longer be seen. Manny watched his boss fly through the air before he looked over at Taeyong and the others.

**“You best run if you don’t want to share his fate”** Ten snarled. Manny’s eyes widened and he quickly took off running into the forest, never to be seen again. Once he was gone, Taeyong dropped the spanner before he looked back at Jaehyun.

“Sorry. I know you could have taken him but—” he started when Jaehyun smiled and shook his head.

“No, it’s alright. Thanks” he thanked. Taeyong smiled before his eyes widened and he looked over at Chenle.

“Chenle!” he exclaimed. Jaehyun’s eyes widened too as he and Taeyong ran over to Johnny, who knelt down and carefully placed Chenle and Jisung on the ground; Jisung still wrapped in Chenle’s embrace.

“Chenle, are you okay?” Jaehyun demanded, looking at his son. Chenle nodded before he looked down at Jisung.

“Jisung…” he murmured. Jisung was quiet before he let out a moan.

“Oww…” he groaned, making Johnny, Ten, and Jaemin looked at one another before they let out sighs of relief.

“I’m glad you’re okay” Ten murmured before he looked over at Taeyong and Jaehyun.

“Did you know it’s Jisung’s birthday today?” he asked. Taeyong and Jaehyun looked at him in surprise.

“Really?” Taeyong asked. Jaemin nodded.

“Yeah. And Chenle gave him the best gift of all: his friendship” he declared. Johnny smiled and nodded before he and Ten walked over to Jaehyun and Taeyong, each taking their hand before lifting off into the air. 

“Wha—” Taeyong breathed as Jaemin walked over to Jisung, kneeling down.

“Come on, Sungie. Can you stand?” he asked. Jisung cracked open an eye before he nodded. 

“Yeah, give me a minute” he murmured as he slowly pushed himself to his feet, using Chenle as a stabilizer. Jaemin then took his hand before he lifted into the air; Jisung taking Chenle’s hand as they were also lifted into the air, following after Johnny and Ten.

“Dad! What do you think?” Chenle called out when he saw Taeyong and Jaehyun flying. Taeyong laughed.

“It’s quite thrilling” he declared. Jaehyun nodded.

“It is” he agreed. They then continued flying, just as a large group of vampires flew towards them.

“It's Renjun, with the others!” Jaemin exclaimed. Johnny’s eyes widened and he looked over at Ten, who nodded and took Taeyong’s hand, before he flew over to Renjun.

“Renjun” he breathed. Renjun beamed.

“Father” he greeted before he flew towards him and hugged him tightly. 

“Oh my boy. I’m so proud” Johnny murmured, giving Renjun a big squeeze. Renjun laughed as all the vampires flew around them, shouting out “happy birthday!” wishes to Jisung, who blushed as Chenle looked over at him.

“You did it! You saved your family!” he exclaimed. Jisung looked back at him and shook his head.

“Me? No, you” he replied as Jaemin huffed.

“No, dumdums, us. Immortal and mortal together” he declared. Chenle and Jisung looked at him before they smiled appreciatively. Jisung’s smile then fell from his face, making Chenle look over at him and frown.

“What's wrong? It's your party” he stated. Jaemin huffed as he let go of Jisung’s wrist, allowing him to fly on his own, since Jisung was just lightly grazed with the UV light.

“He hates his birthday” he explained. Jisung looked at him and shook his head before he looked over at Chenle.

“That's not it. It will be daybreak before you know it” he reminded. Chenle’s eyes widened in realization.

“Daybreak” he breathed.

“And we need a new home” Jaemin added. Chenle was quiet before an idea struck him.

“I’ve got an idea” he declared. 

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Chenle knocked on the castle door; Wulftrud and Gernot’s eyes widening in surprise when they opened it to find him there.

“Mr. Chenle Zhong!” Wulftrud exclaimed.

“What are you doing back here?” Gernot asked. Chenle smiled.

“You're the bed and the bratwurst, right?” he asked, faking a German accent. Wulftrud huffed.

“We are the bed…” she started.

“And the breakfast!” Gernot exclaimed. Chenle smiled.

“So cheer up! I brought you some guests” he declared as Jisung appeared upside down next to him.

“Oh!” Wulftrud exclaimed.

“Hello!” Jisung greeted. 

“The little...” Wulftrud started.

“Vampire!” Gernot exclaimed as Jisung turned right-side up.

“And family” he declared as Jaemin, Renjun, Johnny, Doyoung, Taeil, and Kun appeared behind him. Wulftrud and Gernot’s eyes widened before they fainted, making Jisung and Chenle look over at each other before they both burst out laughing.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, the rest of the clan soon moved into the castle as Jaehyun and Taeyong drove up the drive away and parked; entering the castle which was now full of chatter and laughter, something that was definitely not there when they first moved in. As they walked around, they watched as Jisung and Chenle held each other’s hands and soared through the air; Jisung laughing loudly as Chenle let out a dolphin-like shriek. 

“You know…in all my years, I’ve never seen Jisung this happy” a voice mused from beside them, making them look over to see Ten smiling fondly as he watched Jisung and Chenle as well. He then looked at Jaehyun and Taeyong, flashing them a smile.

“Thank you” he thanked before he flew off to go find Johnny. Taeyong and Jaehyun blinked in surprise before Jaehyun let out a laugh.

“Guess it was a good thing we decided to move” he mused. Taeyong laughed as well.

“I guess so” he agreed as they looked around at what would be their new lives: living amongst vampires. But from what they had experienced…they knew that everything was going to be just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end! I hope you enjoyed Chenle and Jisung's antics; they're probably one of my favorite pairings to write for 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
